Un hijo por un dollar
by friidaaa
Summary: "-Hola.- dijo quedamente el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo ojos brillantes.- Soy Andrew, el pirata del océano y tu eres mi papá." Dramione, Sin magia, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Friidaaa tiene otra historia que contar y no se puede esperar hasta que acabe otra. Además tengo un cierto bloqueó con la otra y pues saben que me da por escribir otras historias cuando no puedo escirbir de otras. Esta historia es larga :) LEAN!_

**Diclaimer: ****Todo es de JKR exceptuando lo que salió de mi imaginación :) El plagio es un robo, quieres ser un ladrón? Eso pensé.**_  
_

**Un hijo por un dollar.**

-Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger está en el vestíbulo esperando que la haga pasar…le digo que no se encuentra?.- el rubio paso su mano por su cabello molesto de nuevo. Esa Granger no se iría hasta que hablara con él, la conocía, sabia de que iba todo esto. Tomo aire, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fueran sus últimas palabras…y de cierta manera lo eran con Granger involucrada.

-Déjala pasar, está bien.- la secretaria asintió y salió por la puerta del despacho de Draco. El rubio miro su taza de café sin terminar y su muffin a medio comer y supo que así se quedarían ahora. Draco escucho un par de tacones provenientes del pasillo y suspiro frustrado. La castaña entro al despacho del rubio y se detuvo frente al escritorio con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-Puedes explicarme porque diablos una psicópata loca que jura ser tu próxima mujerzuela me está llamando a MI oficina cada cinco minutos?.- El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Vamos, Granger, no aguantas ni una broma.- Hermione estaba muy molesta. Eso de que una loca psicópata le estuviera marcando a su consultorio cada cinco malditos minutos diciendo que quería hablar con Malfoy le estaba volviendo loca.

-Una broma? Una broma? Como crees que me puedo tomar eso como una…broma…- escupió casi la palabra.-…cuando no he podido escuchar silencio durante casi dos días! Además, que clase de broma es esta? No necesito estas tonterías, Malfoy.- el rubio no quitaba su sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria de su rostro.

-Era una broma Granger, lo que pasa es que no tienes sentido del humor…- la castaña le miro furiosa mientras el rubio sonreía.- está bien Granger. Tal vez no fue tan, tan, tan gracioso como esperaba que lo fuera pero tienes que reconocer que aun así fue un poco gracioso.- Hermione cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho. El rubio suspiro rendido.- Bien Granger. La realidad es que no sabía cómo quitármela de encima e insistía demasiado por mi número. No quería darle una respuesta rotunda y seca así que le di tu número.- La castaña le miro aun más ofendida.

-O sea que me usas para tus estúpidas conquistas? A mi qué diablos me interesa si no quieres decirles no? No creo que me haga merecedora de no poder dejar de oír mi teléfono en mi trabajo?- el rubio suspiro.

-No puede ser tan malo, Granger.- La castaña le miro irritada aun mas y saco de su bolsa su pequeño celular, presionó algunos botones y una voz chillona y muy alta salió del pequeño aparatito.

"hola, si…mi nombre es Britanny, Draky me dio este número para poder salir después…es un verdadero amor…me compró una bebida y luego hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…me contó sus más grandes sueños y todo lo que deseaba en la vida…supe desde el momento que lo vi que era alguien especial…le miré, me miró, nos miramos…fue taaaaaaaaan mágico…yo sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…además no crees que si no lo estuviéramos nuestra tensión sexual fuera taaaaaaan notoria?...siempre he creído que eso significa un largo y duradero matrimonio…mi madre dice que cuando un hombre…"

-Y así sigue durante otros quince minutos y cuando se termino la cinta de grabación, volvió a marcar y comenzó de nuevo.- dijo Hermione frustrada. El rubio sonrió de lado. LE encantaba molestar a Granger, era tan sencillo.

-Que puedo decir? Creo que esa grabación lo explica todo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro que sí! Explica toda tu cita con ella, explica la maravillosa relación, explica él como te la llevaste a la cama y la dejaste. Lo que quiero que me expliques es porque jodidos le diste mi numero?- dijo alzando la voz. El rubio no quito su sonrisa.

-En serio querías que le diera mi numero a esa loca? No la escuchaste? "me miro, lo mire, nos miramos, fue tan mágico…"- dijo imitando con voz aguda.- por el amor de dios! Si le estaba mirando los pendientes de perlas que llevaba puestos. Me preguntaba con cuantos imbéciles se tendría que haber acostado para poder ganárselos.- dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio. Hermione suspiro.

-Como sea Malfoy, aun no entiendo el porqué le diste mi numero. Y de mi trabajo! Sabes que frustrante es? Los pacientes no dejan de quejarse…

-Son animales, Granger! No pacientes.- Hermione le frunció el ceño y le miro ofendida.

-Como sea les afecta. Tú no sabes lo que esos pequeños animales han pasado por…

-Señor Malfoy…- le interrumpió la secretaria de nuevo tímidamente. El rubio le miro pro no la escucho por la voz de Granger quien seguía hablando. Malfoy se paso la mano por la cabeza de nuevo y hizo un gesto con la mano despidiendo a la secretaria.- peo señor Malfoy es importante…- el rubio suspiro.

-Granger cierra el pico.- le dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie de su costosa silla de cuero. Hermione le miro aun mas ofendida.

-Esperas que me calle nada más porque tu lo mandas? Como si no me conocieras Malfoy.- se quejo Hermione cruzándose de hombros.

-Si, como sea. Emma diles a los empresarios que ya voy en un momento, deja nada mas deshacerme de Granger.- La castaña le miro divertida.

-Emma diles a los empresarios.- dijo con tono de burla.- que le señor Malfoy llegara un poco tarde ya que tiene algo que hacer primero.- dijo aun con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Vamos Granger, se que quieres quitarme la ropa con los dientes pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta otra ocasión ya que en este momento, como vez, Yo si tengo un trabajo que verdad que necesita ser desempeñado.- Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy, pero no me largare de aquí hasta que le hables a tu amiguita y le aclares que ese momento mágico no fue más que una mentira…además mi trabajo si es un trabajo de verdad. Soy doctora y mi trabajo salva vidas.- dijo presumida. El rubio bufo.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que de verdad querría ver…

-Eres veterinaria. Los veterinarios no son doctores o salvan vidas que son remotamente importante. Son animales.

-Los animales son tan importantes como las personas. No podríamos existir los unos sin los otros.- dijo molesta y ofendida. Malfoy podría llegar a hacerle perder la paciencia. Siempre.

-Si, si como sea. No veo a tu trabajo siendo felicitado por millones de personas a lo largo del mundo.- dijo burlón.

-Tu trabajo no ayuda a nadie más que a ti y a los bolsillos de otros pedantes millonarios imbéciles que invierten en tu empresa. No necesito que mi trabajo sea reconocido por el mundo, cuando salvas la vida de una mascota y un niño te lo agradece es suficiente. Eso es pasión por tu trabajo.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Quieres hablar de pasión? Eres la persona más frígida y sabelotodo que conozco Granger. Y ni siquiera me he acostado contigo.- Hermione le golpeo con su bolso en el pecho. El rubio suspiro.- tengo cosas que hacer, Granger porque mejor no te largas y me dejas hacer un trabajo de verdad si?.- dijo tomándole el brazo y dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

-No! No me iré hasta que le hables y le digas que deje de llamarme.- dijo tratando de zafar su brazo del rubio. Draco la siguió arrastrando y abrió la puerta.

-Después Granger, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo soltándola y señalando la puerta abierta. Hermione se quedo parada viendo hacia la puerta. El rubio rodo los ojos, era la persona más necia del mundo.

-Draco…- dijo la castaña confundida. El rubio suspiro.

-Terminando la junta, hablamos Granger.- dijo señalando la puerta abierta. El rubio miro hacia afuera y vio a su secretaria de pie con un pequeño niño con un sombrero de pirata, un parche en ojo y una espada de plástico atada a su cinturón. El pequeño llevaba una mochila péquela en su espalda. Tenía el cabello café oscuro y los ojos azules y estaba mirando directamente a Draco con una sonrisa. El rubio le miro confundido también.- Es el día de traer tu hijo al trabajo? O es Hallowen y nadie me aviso?- dijo mirando a Emma.

-Hola.- dijo quedamente el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo ojos brillantes.- Soy Andrew, el pirata del océano y tu eres mi papá.

* * *

_ Awwwwww! Pongan sus teorías sobre de donde salio Andrew, quien es la madre, porque dice que Draco es us papá y eso. :) Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de los veterinarios, solo es Draco que no le gustan. _

_Dejenme saber que piensan en el review :) los amo._

_Si quieres leer otros Dramiones, en mi profile hay basntantes! (ni tanto, pero si hay) que te pueden interesar. Pasate por allá si quieres a ut madre._

_Atte: friidaaa (martes 29 de junio 2O1O 5:07 pm)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_LEAN! :)_

__T

**Capítulo 2: Andrew.**

-Qué?- dijo el rubio sorprendido mirando al pequeño quien ahora le miraba tímidamente.- Que clase de jodida broma es esta? Es tu hijo?.- pregunto el rubio a su secretaria. Emma negó con la cabeza. El rubio se paso la mano por el cabello y miro a Hermione quien le sonreía tenuemente a Andrew.- Si esto es una jodida broma tuya, Granger juro que…

-Dijo una mala palabra.- susurro Andrew tenuemente. Hermione frunció el ceño y se puso a la altura de Andrew.

-Hola Andrew.- dijo Hermione alegremente. Andrew le miro.- mi nombre es Hermione.- dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano. Andrew miro la mano de la castaña con duda y luego miro a Hermione, quien le sonrió. Andrew miro luego a Draco quien seguía mirando a su secretaria con duda. Andrew tomo la mano de Hermione rápidamente. La castaña sonrió.

-Ok, quien eres y como llegaste aquí? Y porque jodidos dices que soy tu padre?- dijo el rubio secamente. Andrew agacho la cabeza mirando sus zapatos y Hermione miro al rubio con ojos amenazantes. El rubio rodo los ojos.- que quieres Granger? Que le hable como retrasado así como hiciste tu hace un momento?- dijo con burla. Hermione suspiro y dirigió su vista a Andrew.

-Andrew quieres pasar un momento?- dijo Hermione. El pequeño la miro con duda y asintió levemente. Hermione le ofreció su mano y Andrew la tomo y con la otro mano tomo su pequeña espada de madera del su cinturón y siguió a Hermione quien lo llevo hasta el sillón de la oficina del rubio. Hermione se sentó y Andrew tomo asiento junto a ella. El rubio se sentó frente a ellos en una silla y miro al pequeño.

-Ok, quien es tu madre, donde está y que haces aquí?- dijo el rubio de nuevo.

-Malfoy.- siseo Hermione mirándole moleste.

-Qué? Necesito respuesta Granger. No había oído nunca de él.- dijo señalando a Andrew.

-Mamá dijo eso.- dijo el pequeño quedamente. Hermione dirigió su vista a él y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Dónde está tu mamá Andrew?.- Pregunto la castaña. Andrew suspiro.

-En el cielo.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho y miro al rubio quien estaba mirando también por la ventana, como esperando ver a la madre del pequeño afuera.

-Es piloto?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione le miro feo.

-Siento mucho eso, Andrew.- dijo Hermione tristemente.- Puedo preguntar quién te trajo aquí?-Andrew asintió.

-Me trajo mi tío.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y dónde está tu tío?- pregunto Malfoy. Andrew se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No sé.- dijo tímidamente. Malfoy se paso la mano por el cabello de nuevo.

-Simplemente te dejo aquí?- dijo Hermione sorprendida. Quien en su sano juicio deja a un pequeño solo? Andrew asintió.

-Y porqué aquí? Tu tío te dijo que yo era tu padre?- pregunto el rubio. Andrew asintió.

-No. Me trajo aquí porque yo se lo pedí. Mi mami dijo que cuando ella se fuera al cielo yo tendría que venir contigo.- dijo mirando al rubio.- así yo ya no estaría solo.- Hermione miro al rubio quien estaba tan confundido como ella.

-Como se llama tu mamá?- pregunto Hermione cautelosa. Andrew sonrió.

-María Roque.- dijo orgulloso. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No me suena…era sexy?

-Tienes sed Andrew?- pregunto Hermione rápidamente, tratando de que Andrew ignorara la pregunta del rubio. Andrew asintió lentamente con la cabeza.- que quieres de tomar? Ya comiste? Tienes hambre?- Pregunto la castaña rápidamente. Andrew negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes hambre?- pregunto el rubio. Andrew asintió. Draco rodo los ojos.- porque no lo dices, entonces? Dios, los niños son tan confusos.- dijo quedamente. Hermione le volvió a mirar feo.

-Que quieres comer Andrew? Te gusta la pizza?- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Andrew sonrió levemente y asintió.- Bien, Draco, Andrew quiere una pizza.- dijo Hermione mirándole. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Emma!- grito Draco. Andrew se cubrió las orejas con su sombrero de pirata. Hermione sonrió un poco. Emma entro corriendo por la puerta.

-Sí señor Malfoy?- pregunto sin aire.

-Queremos una pizza de…- pregunto viendo a Andrew y Hermione.

-Queso!- dijo Andrew aplaudiendo. Hermione sonrió y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-De queso? No se supone que todas las pizzas llevan queso?- dijo el rubio mirando a Hermione. Hermione le miro enojada. El rubio miro a Emma.- De queso Emma y necesitamos refresco o jugo.- Emma asintió y se retiro. El rubio miro a Andrew de nuevo quien se volvía a guardar la espada de madera en el cinto.- como me encontraste Andrew?- dijo el rubio. Nunca había oído de algún hijo suyo. Diablos, si él era muy cuidadoso respecto a con quien se acostaba y siempre, siempre usaba protección.

-Con esto.- dijo sacando de su mochila una foto del rubio arrugada. Draco la tomo y la miró. Era una foto vieja, de cuando había empezado su negocio a ser exitoso. Esa foto era de su primer evento internacional. El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello.- Mami también me dijo que cuando te encontrara te diera esto.- dijo tendiéndole un sobre color amarillento. El rubio le miro dudoso y lo abrió.

_"Señor Malfoy._

_Si está leyendo esto es porque Andrew ha llegado a usted, espero que a salvo. Mi pequeño niño con tan solo seis años de edad es aun más terco que nadie en el mundo así que debe estar ya con usted como se lo propuso desde el día en que encontró su foto en el periódico. En cuanto vio su foto quedo sorprendido de cómo una sola persona puede lucir en una foto. Quedo maravillado._

_Cuando Andrew tenía dos meses de edad, yo no tenía recursos para poder darle una vida digna como él la merecía. Afortunadamente su fundación "Dar por ellos" de su empresa me ayudo no solo con ayuda económica si no con atención medica para mi Andrew y psicológica para mí. Decirle que me ayudo bastante es poco. Me dio una nueva esperanza tanto para mí como para Andrew._

_Cuando Andrew cumplió tres años me hizo la pregunta más temida de todas "donde esta mi papá?". Como le dices a un pequeño de 3 años que su madre fue abusada por un cobarde en una noche de invierno? Así que hice lo más sensato posible, le di su nombre. Le dije que usted era su padre, ya que de cierta forma lo ha sido toda su vida. Le ha ayudado tanto en sus estudios como económicamente. Desde entonces Andrew ha esperado para conocerlo._

_Cuando caí enferma fue cuando todo se volvió invierto para mi Andrew. Quién cuidaría de él cuando yo ya no esté? Así que escribí esta carta, esperando que Andrew llegué sano y salvo a usted…a su padre. Sé qué como su buena alma nos ha ayudado a mí y a Andrew desde el comienzo, sé que le ayudará a Andrew hasta el final. Lo único que deseo para mi Andrew es una vida sana y una educación de bien._

_Y sé que eso es lo que tendrá con usted. Gracias."_

El rubio miro la carta incrédulo y luego miro a Andrew quien ahora estaba en el regazo de Hermione comiendo un pedazo de pizza que no había notado el rubio que había llegado. Hermione miro al rubio confundida cuando el rubio se paró, abrió la puerta y le grito a Emma.

-Emma! Quién jodidos fundó la fundación "Dar por ellos" de aquí de la empresa y quién jodidos le dio ese nombre tan estúpido sin mi autorización?

* * *

_Awwwwwwwww! Bueno ya saben de donde vino Andrew. Siempre fue planeado asi desde el comienzo de la historia, muchos de ustedes me dieron teorias desde "llego del futuro" "es hijo de HErmione" " es hijo de una zorra" XD Fanfiction nos tiene mal acostumbrados que siempre pensamos lo más ilógico y raro de mundo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el siguiente cap._

_Me largo._

_Atte: friidaaa (viernes 2 de julio del 2O1O 1O:41 am)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Primer día en casa.**

El rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de centro de su lujosa casa mirando detenidamente con detalle a su carísimo sillón blanco de piel…o más bien, mirando al pequeño ser humano sentado en él. Andrew estaba con la mirada baja y con su espada en una mano. El rubio no sabía que decirle o hacer.

-Am, supongo que tienes hambre.- dijo Draco dudoso. Nunca en su vida había cuidado a un niño. Todo esto era nuevo para él. El pequeño Andrew asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dudoso. El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiro derrotado mientras miraba alrededor de su casa.- Podríamos ordenar una pizza, no?- Andrew se quedó pensativo cuando al final negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Puedo comer cereal?- el rubio le miro extraño.

-Cereal? El cereal es desayuno y esto es cena. Qué clase de niño eres?- dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Eso era normal?

-No soy un niño, soy un pirata!- dijo enseñándole la espada y haciendo un pequeño "Juar", el rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

-Sabes siquiera algo acerca de los piratas?- dijo Draco. Andrew le miro como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más obvio del mundo y solo una ligera risita.

-Claro que sé algo de los piratas, yo soy uno.-el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que los piratas eran ladrones de tesoros?- Andrew frunció las cejas.

-Claro que no, los piratas no hacían eso. Mamá dice que robar es malo y yo no robo. Además los piratas no hacen eso.- dijo cruzándose de brazos después de guardar de nuevo su espada.

-Claro que lo hacían, a eso se dedicaban los piratas. Además…

-No es cierto!.- grito Andrew sacando de nuevo su espada y apuntándola hacia el rubio en forma de amenaza. El rubio rodo los ojos en forma de fastidio, de verdad el niño pensaba que con una jodida espada de madera podría herirlo.

-Claro que lo es, y creo que tienes suficiente edad para saberlo, además que crees que haces con esa cosa?.- dijo señalando la espada.

-Es mi espada y te atacaré si no te retactas.- dijo frunciendo de nuevo las cejas. El rubio casi soltó una risa.

-Guarda esa espada a menos que quieras que te la quite mientras iré a ordenar pizza.

-NO!.- grito Andrew y movió su mano hacia Draco haciendo que el rubio fuera golpeado con la espada en un costado de su estómago. El rubio se llevó la mano al área adolorida y miro al pequeño niño que tenía una mirada feroz en el rostro, aun apuntando con su espada de madera al rubio enfrente de él.

-Baja esa espada y deja de gritarme.- dijo el rubio de forma tajante, así como cuando le hablaba a un empleado. El pequeño niño seuia con su mirada feroz.

-Retactate de lo que dijiste.- El rubio le miro de manera extraña. De verdad creía este niño que el rubio de retractaría de algo.

-Por cierto es retractarse no retactarse. Cuántos años tienes? Seis?- el rubio sintió de nuevo el golpe pero ahora en su muslo. Draco tomó la espada por el otro extremo libre y la jalo hacía él, haciendo que el niño se abalanzara hacia delante y topara con el cuerpo de Draco.- Basta. Te irás a la cama si cenar y sin tu espada. No eres un jodido pirata y no puedes andar gritando a todo el mundo cuando te dicen la verdad.- el rubio tomó al niño por los brazo y lo sentó en su sillón. El rubio fue hacia su recamara, tomó una almohada y una sábana, regreso al sillón donde seguía el niño esperándolo aún con su mirada retadora en el rostro.

-Toma, buenas noches.- dijo apagando las luces y dirigiéndose hacia su recamara. Que jodidos se creía ese niño para tratarlo así a él? A Draco Malfoy. El rubio sabía que no había manera en que el niño se quedaría con él, ni siquiera sabía si el niño sobreviviría con él. Necesitaba checar los detalles con su abogado para checar si lo podría dejar en una casa hogar o con el maldito tío de mierda del niño. El rubio se quitó su vestimenta quedando solo en boxers y se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

El rubio se levantó cuando sintió un golpe en la cara. El rubio gruño y se acomodó en su cama cuando volvió a sentir un golpe pero ahora en su pierna. Draco abrió los ojos y miró lo que le estaba dando golpes. El pequeño castaño de Andrew estaba dormido en su cama con la ropa aún puesta con su piernita y brazo encima del rubio. Draco volteó alrededor de la habitación, como creyendo que era una broma que el niño se hubiera metido a su cama en la madrugada. El rubio estaba aún más desconcertado cuando sintió algo húmedo en su costoso colchón junto al lado del niño. Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome.- dijo con voz adormilada mientras sentía como el pequeño niño se removía debajo de las cobijas y abría los ojos, soltando un bostezo adormilado.

-Ya es de día?- pregunto volviendo a su posición inicial, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. El rubio suspiro y miró al pequeño.

-Si lo es. Qué jodidos estás haciendo en mi cama?- dijo el rubio con tono molesto. Andrew rodó los ojos.

-Obviamente estaba dormido.- dijo el pequeño.

-Obviamente lo sé, la cuestión es que te deje una almohada y una cobija en el sillón, ahí deberías estar durmiendo.- Andrew se sentó en la cama, frunció ligeramente el ceño e inclino la cabeza.

-Pero ahí está oscuro, no tenía mi lámpara de noche y no puedo dormir así. Además el sillón estaba muy feo y duro y no me gusta.- dijo quejándose y mirando hacia abajo.- Además, no me gusta estar solo en las noches.- dijo en un susurro. El rubio suspiro rendido, si se suponía que tenía que conservarlo mientras todo se arreglaba, necesitaría acostumbrarse a estas cosas.

-Dime por favor que esto no son orines.- dijo señalando el lugar húmedo de su cama, el pequeño Andrew negó.

-No son orines, es que tenía un vaso de agua en el mueble buró y cómo estabas ocupando toda la cama no pude alcanzarlo y se derramo poquito…- el rubio se pasó la mano por la cabeza.-…pero nada más poquito.- dijo haciendo una seña con el dedo pulgar y anular. El rubio suspiro, definitivamente iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a él.

-Ok, ocupamos que te pongas tu abrigo porque iremos a desayunar.- dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Vamos a ir con Herms?- el rubio frunció el ceño. Quien jodidos era Herms?

-Con quién?.- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta del baño.

-Con la mujer de ayer, herms.- dijo sonriendo. El rubio asintió, entiendo que se refería a Hermione.

-Si por qué no? A ella le encantará vernos tan temprano.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

* * *

_Awww. Gracias por pasarse a leer. Primero que nada, trataré de actualizar mas seguido :) También quiero agradecerles a aquella personas que dejan sus comentarios en forma de review, me agregaron a Facebook, a twitter y el blog. Gracias :)_

_Notaron que actualicé el día del niño? eh? eh? No? Bueno..._

_Atte: Frida (Sábado a las 11.03 pm 30/04/2011)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Aun no soy dueña de HP...PORQUÉ?_

**Capitulo 4.**

Si el rubio pensaba que el ir al trabajo de Hermione iba a ser más sencillo que anoche, se equivocaba. Andrew estaba aún más necio que de costumbre…O bueno, la costumbre del día de ayer, nada más.

-Ya llegamos?- dijo el pequeño Andrew por sexta vez seguida en menos de 15 minutos. El rubio apretó el volante fuertemente pensando que no poda golpear a menores.

-No, aun no llegamos.-dijo entre dientes por sexta vez. El rubio escucho como el pequeño niño se removía en su asiento trasero amarrado por ambos cinturones de seguridad, el rubio no quería que el niño muriera en el segundo día con él, no aguantaría la burla de Hermione acerca de eso.

-Porque está tardando tanto? Ya quiero llegar, tengo hambre.- dijo el pequeño castaño sosteniéndose su pancita con ambas manos. El rodo los ojos, el niño ya había mencionado que tenía hambre desde que salieron de la casa. Cuando por fin llegaron afuera del pequeño local de Hermione, el rubio desato rápidamente al niño y antes de adentrarse al local le dijo el rubio.

-No toques nada.- Andrew simplemente asintió distraído y abrió la puerta del local, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanita encima de la puerta.

-Mira un perrito.- dijo emocionado el pequeño, acariciando a una perro grande amarrado a una silla. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-No te dije que no tocaras nada? Qué tal si te muerde y el perro resulta ser radioactivo o algo? No quiero ser responsable por el primer niño en el mundo mitrad niño mitad perro.

-Wow, me puedo convertir en mitad perro si me muerde?- dijo emocionado el niño. El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello y se encogió de hombros.

-Todo puede pasar.- el pequeño niño miro al perro y le rasco detrás de las orejas mientras el rubio miraba a su alrededor.- Tu estas aquí conmigo, que jodidos no puede pasar en este mundo?- dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Claro que no te puedes convertir en mitad perro, Andrew.-Dijo Hermione saliendo de una puerta que el rubio no había notado detrás del mostrador. La castaña vestía un ligero vestido amarillo floreado que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y era strapples. El rubio no sabía que un vestido tan sencillo pudiera ser tan jodidamente provocador e inocente a la vez.- Como estas Andrew?.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente al pequeño, quien se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo.

-Bien, es tuyo?- dijo el pequeño castaño mientras acariciaba de nuevo las orejas de la mascota.

-No, la mayoría de los perros tienen dueños que solo los traen a darlos un baño o un corte de cabello o cuando se enferman, los demás están aquí esperando a ser adoptados por un buen dueño.-dijo la castaña mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño y le ayudaba a acariciar al perro.

-Podemos adoptar uno?- dijo el pequeño Andrew mirando con esperanza a Draco. El rubio soltó una risa.

-Claro que no. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir amarrarte al auto, no podré encargarme de un perro y de ti al mismo tiempo.- Hermione miró extrañada al rubio por el comentario.

-Pero eres bueno en lo de cuidarme, bueno excepto por la comida pero de eso yo me puedo encargar. Mamá dice que soy un muy buen recordador de cosas.- dijo señalando su sien con el dedo, orgulloso. Hermione le dio n beso en la mejilla a Andrew y se puso de pie.

-Eso quiere decir que no has comido?- dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en su cadera con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio.

-No, Draco dice que primero teníamos que llegar aquí.-dijo Andrew encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de darle cariño al perro. El rubio sonrió inocente cuando Hermione le golpeo en el brazo levemente.

-Como no le has dado de comer? Son las once de la mañana.- dijo Hermione con tono molesto. El rubio de volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Pensamos que sería buena idea si te invitábamos a almorzar, Granger. No sé nada de niños y pensaba que tal vez tu si.- dijo el rubio a la castaña. Hermione suspiro, cruzó los brazos y miro al pequeño niño quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, pero déjame avisar a Ginny en la parte de atrás.-Hermione le acaricio el cabello a Andrew y entró por la misma puerta por donde había salido. El rubio miró a Andrew quien seguía entretenido con la mascota.

-Podemos adoptar uno después?- el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Como dije, todo puede pasar.-Andrew sonrió ante la respuesta que no fue negativa cuando Hermione salió de nuevo por la puerta y saco una pequeña bolsa de asa larga por detrás del mostrador.

-Ok, estoy lista. Nos vamos?.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Andrew quien la acepto con una sonrisa. La castaña los condujo hacia la salida y el rubio quito la alarma de su auto.- Podemos ir caminando, hay un IHOP cerca o un Mcdonald también.- dijo la castaña. El rubio gruño y le volvió a poner la alarma a su coche. Odiaba por completo la comida de esos lugares. A lo mejor los desayunos no estarían tan mal.

-…y luego estaba muy oscuro y me asusté y me fui a dormir con Draco y luego tenia sed pero el agua estaba muy lejos y se cayó tantita en la cama y cuando se levanto estaba muy enojón porque pensó que era pipí pero ya le dije que no y estaba menos enojado y luego vinimos aquí.-dijo el pequeño casi sin tomar aire con lo que el rubio volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Qué bonito que vinieron por mí para almorzar.-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente al pequeño castaño y luego sacándole la lengua al rubio.

-Que podemos decirte? Somos Malfoy, tenemos encanto con las mujeres.-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. El pequeño Andrew solamente asintió. Los tres iban caminando hacia los locales cuando Andrew se detuvo completamente.

-Oh, podemos ir al parque? Por favor? Tienen una caja de arena.- dijo dando pequeños saltitos, haciendo que su espada de madera chocara con el suelo e hiciera un ruido seco. El rubio se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el parque. Se veía tranquilo, no había muchos niños, así que no sería tan molesto.

-Porque no? Pero no en la caja de arena, me imagino lo asqueroso que debe de haber ahí escondido.- Hermione le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y el rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido.- Es verdad, lo último que quiero es un niño enfermo.

-Podemos ir al parque después de almorzar, ok? Primero debes comer para que tengas más energía para jugar.- dijo Hermione a Andrew, el pequeño frunció el ceño.

-Y si comemos en el parque? – pregunto aun mas emocionado el pequeño. El rubio miró hacia el parque y vio varias mesas de picnic alrededor del área de juegos y se encogió de hombros. Hermione asintió hacia el pequeño sonriendo. Siguieron su camino hacia el Mcdonald más cercano y ordenaron su desayuno. El rubio hizo mueca de asco hacia todo los tipos de hamburguesa del local. Cuando salieron con su comida, llegaron de nuevo al parque y se sentaron en una de las mesas de picnic a comer.

-Puedo ir ya a los juegos?- dijo Andrew mientras que con la punta de la lengua se lamia un lado de los labios donde había quedado rastros de cátsup.

-Si quieres.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Andrew sonrió e iba a levantarse de su lugar cuando Hermione habló.

-Creo que primero deberías terminar tus nuggets de pollo, Andrew. Después de que termines puedes ir a jugar.- Hermione habló con voz firme pero dulce a la vez, no dejando lugar a replica. Andrew asintió levemente y se metió el último nugget a la boca y sonrió. Hermione soltó una ligera risa y asintió, dándole a entender que podía ir a jugar.

-Wow, wow, como pasó eso?- dijo el rubio mirando a Hermione quien veía como Andrew corría hacía los juegos.

-Como pasó qué?- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-Como que qué? Eso! Le digo que se puede ir a jugar si quiere y te pones toda amenazante diciendo que tiene que terminar de comer primero.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Amenazante? Ni siquiera levanté la voz.- dijo la castaña. El rubio rodo los ojos.- Andrew tiene que comer, Malfoy. Si lo hubieras dejado ir a jugar sin terminar, esto no hubiera acabado aquí. Pera empezar, en menos de dos horas tendría hambre de nuevo porque no termino su comida y después, la próxima vez que salgan a comer, ni quiera te va a preguntar si puede ir a los juegos ya, simplemente se levantará sin tocar su comida.- El rubio asintió lentamente y miro a Andrew que ahora estaba arriba del resbaladero saludándolos desde arribas antes de deslizarse. Hermione le devolvió el saludo al pequeño junto con Draco.

-O sea que si lo hubiera dejado irse sin terminar seria un pequeño bastardo en el futuro?- dijo mientras tomaba de su refresco. Hermione soltó una risa ligera.

-Algo así. Los niños son todo acerca de límites y reglas. Se escucha feo pero todo lo que le dejes hacer o no lo dejes hacer ahora, se verá reflejado como es en el futuro.- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Maldición. En donde jodidos enseñan todo esto? Hay un curso o los niños vienen con instrucciones?-Hermione sonrió.- Imagínate si mañana me pide un vaso con agua y le doy agua purificada en lugar de agua normal y el niño se convierte en vendedor de drogas o autoparte en el futuro…solo porque no supe qué tipo de agua darle.- Hermione soltó una risa y el rubio sonrió de lado. Andrew gritó el nombre de Hermione desde lo alto del resbaladero y los saludo de nuevo.- Tenemos que saludarlo siempre que salude? Que está tramando?

-Quiere atención nada más. Para él es algo grande que este ahí arriba de todos y quiere que lo notes.-El rubio sintió y saludo de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir por una jodida lámpara de noche. Sabias que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? Como jodidos sabría eso? Ocuparé comprar varias para toda la casa, no quiero se asusté.-Hermione respiro profundo y miró al rubio.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo con una mirada seria. El rubio le miró confundido al principio.

-Pensé que ya estábamos hablando.- Hermione asintió mirando al suelo.

-Pero quiero hablar de algo serio.- dijo la castaña.

-Quieres invitarme a salir, Granger?- Hermione rodó los ojos y soltó aire que tenia contenido.

-De verdad, Malfoy. Quiero hablar de Andrew.- dijo Hermione. El rubio le miró con atención.

-Que tiene Andrew? Crees que sea un asesino en serie en el futuro porque le compré esta asquerosa comida? De verdad, esos nuggets no se ven muy confiables.- -Hermione no cambio su expresión.

-De verdad piensas conservar a Andrew?- dijo en tono serio la castaña. El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra volvía a saludar a Andrew que -ahora estaba en la caja de arena.

-Supongo?- dijo el rubio en forma de pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.- Digo no es como si pudiera regresarlo o simplemente dejarlo aquí solo.- Hermione asintió lentamente mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a Andrew que seguía jugando a lo lejos.-Además, su madre lo mando aquí con una razón: para que me hiciera cargo de él, entonces será lo que hare.- dijo el rubio de nuevo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Pero Draco, no es como que nada mas te lo queda y ya. Hay que seguir un protocolo, papeleo…

-Qué?- dijo el rubio mirándola confuso.

-Si, necesitas seguir un proceso. No te lo puedes quedar nada más. Andrew no es un perrito o una cosa, es un humano. Qué tal si un día de la nada, su tío regresa?

-Porque regresaría ese maldito bastardo? Él fue quién lo dejó en mi oficina.- dijo el rubio levantando la voz. Hermione asintió y le tocó el brazo, haciendo que el rubio se calmara automáticamente ante el toque.

-Yo sé, Draco. Él lo dejó en tu oficina, solo. Pero qué tal si un día regresa, de la nada, diciendo que tu lo secuestraste?-El rubio frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione alarmado.

-Eso es una jodida tontería. Él lo dejó ahí. Solo, a su suerte. Porque secuestraria a un niño? Además, tú estabas ahí, tu viste que él llegó solo.- Hermione asintió.

-Yo sé, pero los demás no. Él puede reclamar la custodia de Andrew porque es su pariente de sangre. Él puede mentir diciendo que tu lo secuestraste y…

-Pero la carta…tenemos la carta de su madre.- dijo el rubio mirando con nostalgia a Andrew aun jugando en la caja de arena.

-Él puede alegar que por esa carta lo secuestraste, no sé.- Hermione suspiró.

-Porque haría algo así? Digo, si él dejó a Andrew solo fue para deshacerse de él, porque querría recuperarlo?- Hermione colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio haciendo que Draco la mirará a los ojos. El rubio pudo ver toda la preocupación de Hermione por Andrew en los ojos de la castaña.

-Por dinero. Tú eres una persona muy poderosa, Draco. Tienes una empresa exitosa internacionalmente. El tío de Andrew no es tonto, si leyó la carta de la mamá de Andrew y él ve que tu empresa puede darse el lujo de tener una organización que ayuda a personas de bajos recursos él puede tomar ventaja de ello. Puede pedirte dinero o demandarte y acusarte de secuestro por dinero.-Draco asintió lentamente mirando a los ojos a la castaña.

-El dinero no es problema, puedo darle lo que pida.-Hermione negó.

-No, no es tan fácil. No le des dinero, Draco. Nunca. Puede ser peor.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Como puede ser peor? Si lo que quiere es dinero…

-Eso es tráfico de infantes.- dijo Hermione removiendo su mano de la mejilla de Draco.- Si le das dinero, estarías comprando a Andrew y él pediría más y te puede alegar eso en un juicio.

-Sabes mucho de esto para ser una veterinaria común y corriente.- dijo el rubio con tono burlón. Hermione rodó los ojos.- Que se supone que tengo que hacer entonces?- dijo el rubio respirando hondo y volteando de ver a Hermione de nuevo quien sonrió.

-Primero necesitas contactar a tu abogado y luego ocupas ir de compras.-dijo sonriendo con la mirada hacia el área de juegos.

-De compras?- dijo el rubio confundido.

-Con un niño de esa edad necesitarás muchas compras, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione señalando a Andrew que venía corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme mancha de césped y tierra en su playera y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Awwww. :) Pueden notar como Hermione solo le dice Draco a Draco cuando hablan en serio? cositas! HAHAHAHA Amo a Andrew. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Los leo después._

_Atte: Friidaaa (Domingo 12 de junio del 2O11 a las 6:59pm)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser dueña de HP pero ya mis abogados se estan encargando de eso._

**Capítulo 5.**

El rubio miró alrededor y se rasco la nuca.

-Cómo jodidos puede haber tanta mierda para niños?- Hermione le pegó un codazo en las costillas por el mal lenguaje cuando el rubio sintió un jalón de pantalón.

-Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Andrew confundido, acomodándose la espada en su cinto. El rubio sospechaba que hacia eso siempre que se sentía intimidado.

-Necesitamos comprarte ropa y shampoo y esas cosas que los niños necesitan en casa.- dijo el rubio. Andrew sonrió.

-Me comprarás mi lámpara de noche?- dijo esperanzado. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si, si, tu jodida lámpara de noche también.- Andrew sonrió satisfecho y tomó la mano de Hermione y después la mano de Draco e iba balanceándolas de modo que caminaban. Draco vio como Hermione sonreía cada vez que Andrew le decía algo o Andrew sonreía. Draco podía sentirse sonreír también.

-Por donde quieres empezar?- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio.

-Por donde se supone que debemos empezar? Nunca he ido de compras, mucho menos para un niño.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca has ido de compras?- pregunto Hermione incrédula. El rubio negó.- Quién las hace entonces?

-Tengo un ama de llaves, es la que se encarga de la despensa y mi asistente de mis trajes y ropa casual.- Hermione soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que Andrew les prestará su atención.

-Que es gracioso?- dijo Andrew a Hermione. La castaña sonrió.

-Sabias que Draco tiene una persona que hace todo por él? Incluyendo su ropa?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Draco socarronamente también.

-Cómo tu mamá?- dijo Andrew confundido. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-No, no es mi mamá- Contrato a una persona para que haga las cosas por mi.- dijo el rubio un tanto ofendido por como Hermione parecía estar disfrutando demasiado esta situación.

-Porque no las haces tú?- dijo Andrew. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Hermione habló.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar por Walt-mar, necesitamos comprar la lámpara de noche de Andrew y un cepillo de dientes y…-Hermione estaba ahora murmurando una enorme lista de cosas que tenían que comprar para que Andrew viviera con él. Draco simplemente asintió y camino junto a ellos hacia el establecimiento, también dentro del mismo centro comercial. El celular del rubio timbró.

-Malfoy.-dijo simplemente. No un hola o algo parecido. Si alguien le marcaba a su celular era estrictamente de negocios. Incluso cuando su madre quería hablar con él simplemente ella contactaba a su asistente y su asistente se encargaba de todo.

-"Señor Malfoy, se encuentra bien?"- dijo Emma, la secretaria-asistente de Draco. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Claro que estoy bien. – dijo restándole importancia mientras Andrew jalaba la mano del rubio hacia la entrada de Walt-mar.

-"Eso solo que no tiene un viaje programado y no vino a la oficina…nunca ha dejado de venir a la oficina."- dijo preocupada Emma. El rubio se rasco la nuca.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, no? Es solo que tengo algo de que encargarme, Emma, creo que me tomaré un par de días. Cancela todos mis compromisos de la semana, posponlos si son juntas de personal o corporativas y mando los importantes a Zabinni, él se encargará de ellos.- el rubio podía escuchar el fondo de las teclas del teclado presionarse, se imagino a Emma escribiendo todo lo que el rubio le decía.- Si alguien pregunta diles que estoy enfermo, no quiero que me llamen a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte. Yo me comunico contigo en cuanto crea conveniente que todo está en orden. Mándame un fax o un email confirmando lo que se pospuse, lo cancelado y lo que hará Zabinni. Además contacta a mi abogado.- Emma murmuro una respuesta afirmativa y el rubio suspiro.- Gracias Emma, te mantengo informada.

-Puedo llevar esa de Bob esponja?- dijo Andrew sosteniendo una lámpara de noche con la forma de una extraña esponja en la mano.

-Quien jodidos es Bob esponja y porque tiene esa sonrisa enferma en el rostro?- dijo el rubio mirando la lámpara. Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Bob esponja no está enfermo y vive en una piña debajo del mar.- dijo con tono molesto. Draco soltó una risa.

-Que haría una esponja viviendo en el fondo del mar? Y en una jodida piña? Quien dejó caer a la esponja al mar, en primer lugar?- dijo el rubio con tono de burla. Hermione le miró duramente cuando Andrew sacó su espada y la apuntó a Draco.

-Retractabe o te arrepentirás, juar.- dijo con voz amenazante el pequeño Andrew. Hermione se acerco a la escena y se puso entre ellos.

-Chicos, creo que lo más conveniente es…

-Que te había dicho acerca de apuntarme con esa cosa?- dijo dándole un golpe a la punta de la espada, haciendo que esta se fuera para un lado y le diera un leve golpe a Hermione en el muslo. Andrew se enojó aun mas y la volvió a apuntar a Draco.

-Hiciste que hiriera a Hermione, ahora lo pagarás.- dijo Andrew haciendo un movimiento con su espada y a punto de atacar a Draco. Hermione volvío a intervenir.

-Hey, basta!- dijo con voz firme, colocando una mano en el pecho del rubio y otras en la cabeza de Andrew.- Cual es su problema?- dijo Hermione mirando a ambos.

-Él empezó.- dijo Draco apuntando a Andrew.

-Pues tú dijiste cosas feas de Bob esponja e hiciste que le pegara a Hermione.- dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta. Creo que ambos deben disculparse.- El rubio rodo los ojos y Andrew negó con la cabeza.-AHORA!- dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

-Como sea, me retracto.- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos. Andrew hizo un puchero y se puso la espada de nuevo en el cinto.

-Sí, yo también. No quería pegarte, Hermione.-dijo con voz apagada Andrew.

-Está bien, no estoy herida. Pero debes saber que esa espada puede ser muy peligrosa.-Andrew asintió.- y debemos tener cuidado con ella, verdad?- Hermione estaba ahora a la altura de Andrew y el pequeño asintió.- Recuerda que con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. – Andrew asintió repetidamente haciendo que Hermione sonriera y le besara la frente.- Bien, ahora, necesitamos un cepillo de dientes y estoy segura que debe de haber uno de Bob esponja también.- El rubio rodó los ojos y siguió a ambos por el pasillo. +

-Creo que esa jodida esponja es estúpida.- dijo el rubio en voz baja a Hermione mientras Andrew miraba toda la variedad de cepillos de dientes en los estantes. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Pues no importa, debes aprender a respetar los gustos de los demás. No porque tu creas que es estúpido lo es.- dijo Hermione también susurrando, haciendo que el rubio volviera a rodar los ojos.

-Como sea.- dijo Draco como niño pequeño.

-Andrew ya te había amenazado con la espada antes?- dijo Hermione con voz leve mientras seguían avanzando entre pasillos.

-Si, ayer cuando era hora de dormir.- dijo el rubio. Hermione suspiró.

-Que le dijiste para que reaccionará así?- pregunto la castaña. El rubio le miro ofendido.

-Porque crees que yo le dije algo? A lo mejor yo soy la victima aquí.- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Hermione le miro incrédula y el rubio se rasco la nuca.- Tal vez haya menciona que los piratas eran en realidad ladrones de tesoros.- Hermione le soltó un golpe en el pecho.

-Estas consciente de que eso le ofendió, verdad?

-Estas consciente de que me pegas mucho como para solo ser amigos, verdad?- dijo el rubio, tocándose el área afectada por el golpe. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Solo te ataca cuando se ve atacado. Es un modo se supervivencia.- el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Ahora eres psicóloga? Primero eras veterinaria, después abogada y ahora psicóloga, hazme el jodido favor.- dijo en tono de burla. La castaña simplemente bufó.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, prefieres que te deje solo con Andrew?- dijo Hermione con voz burlona. El rubio negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, el niño se me perdería. Imagínate que…- el rubio señalaba en el pasillo hacia donde se suponía que debería estar Andrew cuando vislumbro que el pasillo estaba solo. El rubio comenzó a mirar alrededor y no había ni rastro del niño. Hermione comenzó a mirar también y nada.

-Oh por dios, Malfoy.- dijo la castaña mirando alrededor del pasillo.

-Perdiste a Andrew, genial, Granger.- dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Como que lo perdí? Es tu niño. Tú estás a cargo de él. – dijo Hermione señalando al rubio y mirándolo con cara de pánico. El rubio sonrió y trono los dedos.

-Técnicamente no, yo nunca lo vi, no sé nada de él.- Hermione le pegó de nuevo con la mano en el pecho.

-Deja de decir estupideces, deberíamos buscarlo, animal.- dijo Hermione pasándose al otro pasillo que también estaba vació. El rubio seguía a Hermione igual, mirando pasillo por pasillo.

-Porque no le marcamos a su celular?- dijo el rubio en forma irónica. Hermione se detuvo en seco y le miro.

-En serio? Como jodidos no lo pensé antes, marcarle al celular de un niño de seis años, que estúpida soy.- el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Sigue buscando, el niño no aparecerá de la nada diciendo "oh, aquí están"- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda baja de Hermione. Antes de salir del pasillo un vigilante apareció con Andrew junto a él, quien traía su espada apuntando al hombre.

-Este niño es suyo?- dijo con voz aburrida el hombre. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y Draco soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido.

-Oh, aquí están.- dijo Andrew caminando hacia Hermione quien se puso a su altura y lo abrazo fuertemente. El rubio simplemente le acaricio la cabeza y miro al guardia quien se dio la media vuelta.

-Díganle al niño que no es de buena educación apuntar a la gente con espadas.- y con eso el guardia se fue.

-... y luego una señora estaba gritándole a un bebe porque estaba llorando y le di la paleta que me encontré en el estante con dulces y dejó de llorar y me miro feo la señora y luego encontré a ese hombre y mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que cuando este perdido busque a un hombre con uniforme y luego le dije donde fue la última vez que los vi y así caminamos y los encontré.- dijo sonriendo al final. Hermione le sonrió y le besó la frente.

-Hiciste muy bien Andrew, pero la próxima vez no te separes, de acuerdo?- Andrew asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione.

-Necesitamos una jodida correa o una campanita en el cuello del niño, no puedo volver a pasar por esto de nuevo.- dijo Draco tomando la mano que le ofrecía Andrew y caminando hacia otro pasillo.

* * *

S_i,es un capítulo cortito, pero es necesario. El otro capítulo ya lo tengo hecho también pero dejaré que pase unos días para que pueden leer este primero. Ahora, si les gusto dejen review, de verdad me hacen escribir más rápido :)_

_Los saludo :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (Martes 14 de junio del 2O11 a las 8:48pm)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Todo esto sigue sin ser mío pero como les comenté, mis abogados siguen trabajando en eso. :)_

_**Capitulo 6.**_

El rubio estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de piel en su casa viendo un partido de futbol americano junto a Andrew que estaba sentado mirando la televisión también.

-Estoy aburrido.- dijo el niño quejándose. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Me lo has dicho como seis veces al menos y te digo lo mismo que las veces pasadas: ve a hacer otra cosa entonces.- Andrew soltó un gruñido pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Que se supone que haga? No hay nada de niños o divertido aquí. Tal vez si tuvieras un perro…-dijo Andrew como quien no quiere la cosa. El rubio sonrió débilmente. Tenía con el tema del perro desde que Andrew descubrió lo que hacia Hermione como trabajo.

-No.

-Pero porque? Mamá decía que no podíamos tener un perro porque no tenía un patio, pero tú tienes uno muy grande.- dijo el rubio señalando la puerta de cristal en la cocina que daba hacia el enorme patio del rubio.- Además Hermione tiene muchos.- dijo con voz quejosa el niño. Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Que se supone que hacen los niños en el día? No creo que las mamás estén todo el día con ustedes, habría más asesinatos de menores en el mundo.- dijo lo último en voz baja. Andrew suspiro.

-Vamos a la escuela…-El rubio dejó su cerveza de lado y miro al pequeño niño. Escuela. Como jodidos no había pensado en eso? Maldita sea, necesitaba meter al niño en una escuela.-…pero yo no quiero ir a la escuela.- Andrew se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el suelo y trataba de acomodarse la espada en el cinto. El rubio se sentó correctamente en el sillón y miro a Andrew.

-Porque? La escuela es divertida…dejando de lado todas las materias y esa porquería.- dijo Draco haciendo que Andrew soltará una risa.

-Es que no me gusta. En mi otra escuela se burlaban de mi.- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Se burlaban? Quien?- Andrew se encogió de hombros.

-Los otros niños. Cómo mi mamá y yo no teníamos dinero ni una casa grandotota así como esta, muchos se burlaban de mi ropa o de cómo no tenía papá…- El rubio vio como Andrew dejaba caer lágrimas por sus mejillas y sintió una enorme tristeza. Ningún niño debería ser molestado por su ropa o por su familia. Draco le acaricio el cabello a Andrew.

-Sabes qué? Pues eso no va a pasar en esta escuela.- Andrew se sorbió la nariz y miro al rubio.

-Como sabes?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Pues porque yo lo sé todo.- Andrew sonrió y asintió.- Además, ya tienes una casa grandotota que es esta y tenemos dinero para poder comprarte ropa y cosas…

-Yo no tengo dinero.- dijo Andrew en voz baja. El rubio le sonrió.

-Claro que si. Yo tengo dinero de todo lo que he trabajado…

-Pero ese es tuyo.-dijo Andrew mirándole curioso.

-Ah, pero como es mío y tu ya vives conmigo, supongo que debemos compartirlo.- dijo Draco apagando la televisión y poniéndose de frente al pequeño.

-Mamá decía que es importante compartir.-dijo Andrew quedamente. Draco asintió.

-Así es, así que lo que es mío es tuyo. Y como yo tengo dinero, tu también.- Andrew asintió lentamente.- Además ya estoy yo aquí, ya nadie te podrá decir que no tienes…eso.- El rubio no podía pronunciar la palabra papá. Se escuchaba demasiado extraño viniendo de él.

-Papá?- pregunto Andrew ya más animado debido al rumbo que había tomado la conversación. El rubio asintió.

-Si, porque ya podré ir contigo a dejarte a la escuela y por ti y a las jodidas e innecesarias juntas que hacen.- dijo el rubio dándole animo a Andrew quien asintió pero luego se volvió a poner triste.

-Pero ahora que mi mamá ya no está…-dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su playera. El rubio suspiro. Que jodidos le decías en esa situación a un niño? Estaría bien marcarle a Hermione a esta hora de la noche para preguntarle? De seguro ella sabría que decir. El rubio sonrió.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, tu mamá ya no está, pero seguro que Hermione puede ir en representación de ella cuando haga falta.- Andrew sonrió.

-De verdad?

-Seguro que si. Hermione le gusta toda esa porquería de juntas aburridas y leer y eso.- Andrew sonrió y se volvió a limpiar la cara con la manga de la camisa. El rubio miro lo sucia de la camisa de Andrew y rodo los ojos.- Tu playera es un asco.- dijo señalando dicha prenda. Andrew soltó una risa.

-Si…Hermione dijo que me comprarás una nueva pero tú dijiste que no.- dijo Andrew en tono de burla. Draco rodo los ojos y se levanto.

-Hey, esa ropa no se ve segura. No sabía si era nueva o no.- Andrew soltó una risa.

-Como no sería nueva? La venden en Walt-mar!- dijo Andrew siguiendo a Draco al subir las escaleras.

-Ah, así que eres un sabiondo de Walt-mar? Quien lo diría? Tal vez te debería de poner a trabajar ahí…ya que parece gustarte tanto.- dijo Draco mientras entraba a su habitación y se dirigía al closet.

-Soy muy pequeño para trabajar.- dijo Andrew con voz de sabelotodo. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Como sea, ponte esto, te quedará grande pero de jodido está limpio.-dijo dándole una camisa blanca interior suya. Andrew la miró y asintió.

-Ya me puedo bañar?- dijo Andrew mirando al rubio. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Bañarte?- Andrew asintió.- Aquí?- dijo señalando la puerta del baño. Andrew asintió otra vez.- no hay un lugar en especifico donde se mandan a bañar los niños?- Andrew soltó una risa y negó.- Hermione baña perros, a lo mejor también niños.- dijo el rubio en voz baja.

-Nada más tienes que poner el agua calientita en la tina y me baño yo solito.- dijo Andrew entrando al baño y señalando la tina. El rubio asintió y abrió ambas llaves y ambos esperaron a que se llenará. Andrew salió un momento de la habitación y regresó con un pequeño barco de platico en su mano y varios monitos piratas en sus manos, los cuales simplemente dejó caer en la tina, haciendo un sonido de "splash" y salpicando a Draco. El rubio cerró ambas llaves de agua y vio como Andrew se removía su ropa y entraba al agua con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por favor no te ahogues y no tires agua al piso.- Andrew asintió y el rubio salió del baño. Necesitaba inscribir a Andrew a una jodida escuela. El rubio tomó su celular. Contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

-Que quieres, Malfoy?- contesto una Hermione con voz aburrida y molesta. Draco sonrió.

-Hola a ti también Hermione, como has estado?- dijo el rubio en voz alegré mientras escuchaba un gruñido de pirata en el baño de Andrew.

-Todo bien…igual como cuando los deje de ver a ambos hace tres horas.- dijo con voz molesta. El rubio soltó una risa.

-Necesito algo.- Hermione soltó un bufido en el teléfono.

-Claro que sí.

-Andrew necesita una escuela, necesito que me digas la mejor del país.- Hermione soltó una risa y el rubio frunció el ceño.- Que es tan gracioso?

-Se nota que no sabes nada de niños.- Draco rodo los ojos.- No necesitas la mejor del país. Necesitas una que este cerca de tu casa o trabajo para que no se te complique llevarlo o pasar por él y una en la cuál te dejen inscribirlo a mitad del ciclo.- dijo Hermione con voz sabionda.

-Bueno, dime una de esas. Pero tiene que ser privada, así con una jodida donación lo inscriben a mitad de ciclo y si alguien se atreve a molestarlo puedo ir a quejarme por eso o demandarla sin meterme con el gobierno.- dijo el rubio como si nada.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber a qué vino eso. Pero la que te conviene es una que esta junto a tu trabajo, a dos cuadras, no recuerdo el nombre pero es privada, tiene buenos resultados y es muy segura.- dijo la castaña, casi como si lo supiera de memoria. El rubio sonrió.

-Lo googleaste, verdad?- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Sí, soy inteligente, Malfoy pero no se me toda la información de las escuelas primarias del mundo.- Draco soltó una risa.- Donde esta Andrew?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa la castaña.

-Está en la tina, dándose un baño.

-Estas dentro del baño o fuera del baño?- pregunto la castaña ahora si con interés.

-Fuera, obviamente. Crees que soy un depravado o algo?- dijo el rubio con burla.

-No puedes dejar que un niño de seis años se bañe solo en la tina, miles de accidentes pueden pasar.- El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, el niño está bien. Tiene juguetes y todo, parecía que sabia lo que hacía, si me preguntas. Andrew, estás vivo?- gritó el rubio hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño.

-Estoy vivo, ya voy a salir.- gritó el niño.

-Ves? Todo está bajo control…tranquilízate, mujer.- dijo el rubio a Hermione quien soltó un suspiro.

-Te juro que si matas al niño…

-Como sea, tengo que irme, necesito acostar a Andrew y mañana tengo un gran día por delante, tú sabes, inscribir al niño a la escuela etc.- Hermione resopló en el teléfono.

-Como sea, bye Malfoy.

-Dile adiós a Hermione, Andrew.- grito el rubio.

-Adiós Hermione.- grito Andrew desde el baño. Hermione soltó una risa.

-Adiós Andrew, bye Malfoy. No lo mates, por favor. Me agrada.-dijo la castaña, despidiéndose.

-A mi también…por cierto, tu serás la que asista a todas esas juntas de mamá y cosas así de la escuela. Bueno, bye.-El rubio escucho la queja de Hermione y colgó la llamada. Andrew salió del baño usando la camisa interior del rubio sin mangas que le quedaba como vestido al niño y el rubio soltó una risa.

-No te burles.- dijo Andrew aunque también sonriendo y camino hacia la cama del rubio y se dejo caer sobre la pila de almohadas. Draco sonrió, se levanto y colocó la lámpara de noche en el enchufe junto a la cómoda.

-Cúbrete con la colcha porque hace frio y ya duérmete que mañana tenemos que ir a inscribirte a la escuela.- Andrew asintió y se cubrió con el edredón.

-Buenas noches, Draco.- El rubio apagó las luces, nada más la lámpara de noche iluminando al jodido Bob esponja con su sonrisa malévola el cuarto. El rubio volvió a sacar su celular.

-Emma, necesito que me envíes la información de la escuela a dos cuadras de la oficina y los requisitos de inscripción…ah y de preferencia para mañana temprano. Gracias. Por cierto, ya cambiaste el nombre de la jodida fundación de la empresa?...

* * *

_Awww, primero que nada, este capítulo para muchas podrá parecer como que es innecesario pero no, necesitan ver como Draco convive con Andrew para después venga lo interesante. Ahorita todo es bonito y así, pero viene un poquillo de drama :)_

_El próximo capítulo esta en proceso justo ahora, estoy por terminarlo. Ya saben: entre mas reviews más rápido escribe uno :)_

_Los leo después. _

_Atee: friidaaa (Lunes 2O de junio del 2O11 a las 1O:37 pm)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: No es mio.**

**Un hijo por un dollar.**

El rubio se despertó al escuchar una molesta jodida canción de Bob Esponja proveniente de la sala y una jodida voz infantil cantando junto con ella. El rubio trató de aminorar el ruido poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza pero falló miserablemente cuando escucho una risa de Andrew desde la sala. El rubio se rindió y con un bostezo se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño a orinar. Cuando entró a la sala vio a un semi desnudo Andrew solo con un calzoncillo blanco, bailando en la sala ante la canción de Bob Esponja, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

- Qué jodidos crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto el rubio. Andrew lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Viendo a Bob Esponja.- Draco rodó de nuevo los ojos.- Y que jodidos es eso?- dijo señalando una camisa hecha bola junto a la mesita de café que estaba llena de pequeños cherioos.

- Es que tenía hambre y quería comer pero estabas dormido y no quería que te despertarás y me serví cereal pero la leche se derramó y no encontré nada para limpiarlo y lo limpié con tu camisa y se mojó y no quería que te enojaras y la iba a esconder pero no sé en donde porqué la casa en muy grande y me daba miedo ir a verla toda yo solito.- dijo rápidamente haciendo un puchero al final.

- Tienes una jodida suerte que hoy venga la ama de llaves.- murmuro el rubio, caminando hacia la cocina, tomando su celular de la barrita de la cocina y se sentó, sirviéndose cereal y haciendo una llamada.- Emma, hablame.- dijo el rubio mientras se servía cereal en un tazón.

- "Señor Malfoy, buenos días. Tengo noticias de lo que me pidió. Primero contacté a la escuela cerca de aquí, me informaron que no estaban aceptando a alumnos nuevos a mitad de ciclo pero logré convencerla sobre una cita con usted insinuando sobre una donación y buenas notas del pequeño Andrew. Además tengo que informarle que es un colegio muy estricto en su política de las familia. No hay registros de ningún niño con padres divorciados o solteros dentro del colegio"- El rubio frunció ante esto.- "Así que no mencioné que era soltero y ella asumió que la madre de Andrew existía. No dije nada, preferí no arruinarlo y esperar a la reunión el día de hoy a mediodía."- El rubio miró el reloj, maldita sea faltaban una hora.-"También no logré contactar al creador de la caricatura de Bob Esponja como me pidió, al parecer no hay información personal de él y no creo que sea legal demandarlos por ser molestos."- dijo Emma un poco confundida, Draco solo bufó.-" Y por ultimo tengo a su abogado en la otra linea."

- Gracias Emma, pasame a mi abogado. Iré a mediodía a la cita con la jodida escuela y sigue investigando sobre lo del bastardo creador de esa abominación.- Emma murmuro un sí y le pasó a su abogado.- "Señor Malfoy, buenos días. Espero que no estemos hablando por un problema legal."- Draco rodó los ojos ante eso.

- Para que jodidos estaría hablando con mi abogado si no fuera por un problema legal?- dijo el rubio irritado. Odiaba esa gente que trataba de besarle el trasero.

- "claro, claro. Digame en que puedo ayudarle?"- Draco comenzó a contarle la historia sobre Andrew.

- Necesito toda su papelería, necesito registrarlo bajo mi apellido e incluirlo en todos los jodidos beneficios, como seguro social, seguro medico, dental y toda esa mierda. Todo esto lo más rápido posible, antes de finales de semana.- el rubio escucho como su abogado se aclaraba la garganta.

- "Pero señor Malfoy, no creo que..."

- No necesito que creas nada, necesito que lo hagas. Se te paga bastante bien como para lo que trabajas y estoy seguro que encontraré a gente que cobre menos y trabaje mejor, sin tanto peros...- dijo el rubio molesto.

-"Claro, señor Malfoy. No se preocupe, lo tendrá para finales de semana."- El rubio colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar, esta vez a cierta castaña.

- "Hola?"- contestó una confundida Hermione.

- Hola, Granger. Necesito un favor.- Draco casi pudo ver como la castaña rodaba los ojos.

- "Claro que necesitas algo, es lo por lo único que me hablas ya, Malfoy."

- No te pongas celosa, Granger. Prometo que te pondré más atención.- Draco sonrió ante el bufido de la castaña.

- "Qué quieres, Malfoy?"

- Andrew y yo pasaremos por ti en menos de media hora, necesito que te pongas lo más elegante posible porqué...

- "No se como se manejen en tu mundo de multimillonarios, Malfoy, pero aquí, la gente normal estamos trabajando desde las ocho de la mañana. Y ya estoy vestida."- comentó Hermione un poco irritada.

- Qué llevas puesto, Hermione?- dijo el rubio en voz baja.

- "Eres un cerdo, Malfoy. De verdad, dime qué quieres?...Le pasó algo a Andrew?"- preguntó lo último con tono preocupado.

- Claro que no, por quién jodidos me tomas Granger? No lo voy a matar. De jodido dame una puta semana.- dijo el rubio molesto.

- "Espero que no estes maldiciendo enfrente del Andrew. Los niños aprenden todo y..."

- Espera, no necesito tu psicología Granger ahorita. De verdad necesito un favor. Andrew y yo pasaremos por ti y necesito ir a ver la maldita escuela que me dijiste.

- "Wow, de verdad aceptaron meterlo a mitad del ciclo escolar? Te acostaste con la directora, Malfoy?"- el rubio rodó los ojos.

- No hay necesidad de ponerse celosa, Granger, pero no. Tenemos una entrevista en media hora, por eso necesito que leves puesto algo decente.

- "Llevó puesto un vestido, creo que eso es decente. Además, para que jodidps me quieres ahí?"- Draco rodó los ojos. No podía decirle la verdad.

- Porque...yo no sé nada de niños, Granger, Qué tal si no es una jodida escuela en realidad y termino metiéndolo a una clínica o algo así? O si lo meto a la escuela equivocada y termina asesinándome mientras duermo porque no lo dejaron colorear en el salón o una mierda así?- Hermione soltó una risa en el teléfono.

- "No lo dudaría, Malfoy. Incluso yo siento ganas de matarte mientras duermes."

- Creo que las ganas de hacerme algo mientras duermo no son de matarme, Granger.- sonrío el rubio.

- "Siempre tienes que encontrarle el connotativo sexual a las cosas, no?"- El rubio asintió.- "Como sea, los espero en media hora."- Hermione colgó el teléfono haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño. Mujeres tan desesperante.

- Andrew, vistete, necesitamos salir.- Andrew dejó de saltar por un momento en la sala y miró al rubio con esperanza.

- Iremos a ver a Hermione?- Draco rodó los ojos y asintió, haciendo que el pequeño soltará un grito de alegría y se fuera al cuarto a cambiarse. Después de que ambos estuvieran vestidos, ambos con un pantalón de mezclilla y Andrew con una camisa de el maldito Bob Esponja y Draco con una camisa, salieron hacia el auto. Cuando llegaron al local de Hermione, Andrew se desato solo del cinturón de seguridad y corrió hacia dentro del local sin esperar al rubio, quién rodó los ojos. Cuando el rubio iba a entrar, Hermione lo sorprendió al salir de la mano de Andrew del local vistiendo un delicado vestido blanco de tirantes delgados de encaje.

- Hola, Malfoy, al parecer perdiste algo.- dijo señalando al pequeño Andrew que tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

- De hecho, no. Lo deje a propósito, yo ya me iba.- Andrew soltó una risa, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera también.

- Bien, nos vamos?- pregunto Hermione, sonriendole a Andrew. Ambos hombres asintieron.- Creo que sería mejor caminar, está cerca.- Draco asintió de nuevo y los tres caminaron hacia la escuela.- Estás emocionado de ir a ver tu escuela?

- Si, al principio no porque pensé que iba a ser como mi escuela de antes donde los demás niños eran malos y me decían cosas sobre que no tenía papá pero Draco me dijo que eso no pasará en esta escuela.- dijo sonriendo a Hermione, quién miró al rubio sonriendo. Cuando llegarón a la escuela, los recibió un guardia quién los condujo hacia una oficina.

- Señor Malfoy?- pregunto una mujer mayor, ofreciéndoles su mano. Draco asintió, tomándola.- La directora los espera, pueden tomar asiento.- Draco asintió, ofreciéndole una silla a Hermione, quién se sentó.

- Son un poco fríos y formales no?- Draco se encogió de hombros.- Espero que sean asi solo con los adultos y no con los niños.- El rubio solo asintió, viendo como Andrew se sentaba a jugar con unos juguetes en la sala de estar. Cuando salio la directora, les sonrió a ambos.

- Señores Malfoy, un placer tenerlos aquí.- dijo estrechando la mano de ambos, haciendo que Hermione sonriera incómodamente al pensar que ellos creían que estaban casados.

- Oh, no, no estamos...- Hermione se vio interrumpida por el rubio.

- No estamos para formalidades, soy Draco y ella es Hermione. El pequeño de allá es Andrew, nuestro hijo.- dijo señalando con la cabeza al pequeño en la esquina, ajeno a todo. Hermione miró al rubio incrédula.

- Un placer, de verdad. El pequeño se ve que es un amor. Se parece mucho a usted, Hermione.- La castaña sonrió incomoda ante el comentario falso de la directora.- procedemos a ver la escuela?- Ambos asintieron, Draco llamando a Andrew para ver el plantel.- Este de aquí es el patio principal.- dijo señalando el enorme patio con juego.

- Puedo ir?- pregunto Andrew emocionado. El rubio asintió.

- Ten cuidado.- dijo Hermione, Andrew asintió. La directora se adelantó un poco, haciendo que Hermione le golpeara levemente el brazo.- señora Malfoy? Cuál es tu jodido problema?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Es una jodida escuela muy estricta, no puedo darme el lujo de que no acepten a Andrew.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con...- el susurro de la castaña se vio interrumpido de nuevo por la directora.

- Espero de que de verdad les guste el plantel. Tenemos muchas actividades que estoy segura que al pequeño Andrew le gustaran.- dijo la directora con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro.- dijo el rubio no muy seguro de que jodidos debía de decir. Cuando la directora se volteó el rubio miro a Hermione.- pregunta algo.- le susurro.

- Porqué yo?- susurro la castaña de vuelta.

- Porque se supone que eres la madre.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Disculpe, a que clases de actividades se refiere?- La directora sonrió complacida.

- Tenemos toda clase de deportes, tanto acuáticos como de tierra. Si su hijo está más enfocado a las artes, tenemos numerosos programas de teatro, canto, pintura, escultura e incluso estamos planeando uno de música clásica, esperamos contar con los recursos pronto.-dijo mirando al rubio sonriente. Draco y Hermione le sonrieron un poco incómodos, ante la insinuación de la donación de dinero del rubio.

- Espero que no exista algún inconveniente sobre Andrew uniéndose a mitad del ciclo.- pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

- Claro que no. Confiamos en que nuestros maestros lo integraran muy bien con los demás alumnos y no se vería la diferencia.- Hermione asintió un poco nerviosa.- No saben cuando nos alegra contar con Andrew en nuestro plantel, no solo por la generosa donación que presentaron señor y señora Malfoy, si no porque es muy difícil ya el tener alumnos en esta escuela. Nosotros tenemos una política muy estricta sobre los padres y la composición familiar en casa. Todos, absolutamente todos nuestros niños son de familiar completas, con ambos padres presentes.- Hermione y Draco fruncieron la boca ente esto.- Eso es muy importante en nuestro plantel. Por eso en cuanto nos llegó la solicitud del pequeño Andrew, no tardamos en aceptarla.- dijo emocionada la directora.

- Porque solo niños con padres juntos?- pregunto el rubio.

- Es muy importante el desarrollo de nuestros niños en esta escuela y la educación viene mucho desde casa. Entonces el fomentar un ambiente de unidad y hogareño desde casa se refleja aquí en la escuela. Si todos los niños tuvieran diferentes formas de vida en el hogar no sería lo mismo dentro del plantel y nos ocasionaría problemas.- Draco asintió un poco confundido.

- Que tal si hay niños con padres homosexuales?- pregunto Hermione.

- Eso no es importante mientras ambos padres estén juntos. Si los niños conviven con personas casadas a eso aspiraran en el futuro, si conviven en hogares quebrados se puede ver la diferencia aquí.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No creo que ese sea el caso. Al contrario, si un niño vivió toda su vida en un hogar con un solo padre, en el futuro si es bien educado, va a querer formar lo opuesto a eso, buscar bien a su pareja, comenzar una familia.- comentó Hermione.

- No creo que una familia este completa solo con un padre, señora Malfoy.- dijo la directora con una sonrisa.

- Una familia no es necesariamente lo que usted comenta, directora. Y con todo respeto, no creo que su política sobre la familia sea la correcta. Una familia es un grupo de personas que se aman, no tienen que ser necesariamente por lazos de sangre o ser conformada por cierto grupo de personas.- comento Hermione con tono irritado. La directora le miro un poco extrañada.

- Claro, señora Malfoy. Ese puede ser su punto de vista pero no creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestro punto de vista solo porque unas cuantas personas no estan de acuerdo la política que llevamos desde hace varios años.- dijo con tono mordaz.

- Pues al parecer les esta dejando de funcionar si como usted comentó, no hay muchos niños aplicando solicitudes para su escuela.- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que la directora le mirara un poco molesta.

- Ok, creo que lo pensaremos. Gracias por el paseo. Andrew, nos vamos.- dijo el rubio apurado, tomando a Hermione por la cintura, temiendo que en cualquier momento se le aventaría encima a la mujer. Andrew llegó corriendo al lado del rubio, quién lo cargó y lo apoyo en su cadera.- Hasta luego.- dijo el rubio corriendo un poco apurado y arrastrando casi a la castaña fuera del edificio.

- Te juro que estuve a punto de matarla.- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- Puede notarlo. Porqué crees que casi te arrastré hasta acá?- dijo el rubio aún con Andrew en su cadera, quién los miraba confundido.

- Esa maldita perra.- Draco le miro divertido.- Viste lo que hizo? Prácticamente desacredito a todas las madres soltera del mudo con su estúpida teoría de que las familias solo son cuando hay ambos padres y niños. Quién jodidos se cree que es? Y todavía nos veía como si estuviera muy seguro de la jodida donación. Estúpida. Como si metiera a mi hijo a su jodida escuela de mierda.-maldijo Hermione caminando de regreso a su local dando pasos largos molesta.

- No entiendo porque estás tan molesta, Hermione.- pregunto el rubio suavemente, haciendo que la castaña se detuviera de pronto.

- Como que no sabes? Prácticamente la maldita perra esa nos dijo que nunca podrías llegar a formar una familia con Andrew.- Draco le frunció el ceño fruncido.- Una familia son personas que se aman mutuamente y se apoyan entre ellas aunque sea difícil. Andrew y tu lo hacen, esa es una familia. No necesitas a nadie más. Esa perra solo cree que lo sabe todo por estar detrás de una jodida escuela de mierda que se está yendo a la quiebra.- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Draco se acerco a ella y le abrazo con el único brazo que tenia libre, haciendo que Hermione escondiera su cara en el pecho del rubio y le pasara un brazo por la cintura.

- No creo que lo que diga ella importe mucho. Mientras Andrew sepa eso todo estará bien.- Hermione asintió.

- A mi no me gusto.- dijo Andrew de pronto.- La señora se veía muy rara y la escuela estaba enorme y de seguro me perdería.- Draco soltó una risa junto con Hermione.

- Qué tal si vamos a almorzar?- dijo el rubio de pronto, haciendo que Hermione le mirara divertida.

- Es casi las una y media de la tarde, deberiamos ir a comer, mejor.- Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la castaña, no había dicho que no a la oferta de ir a comer con ellos.

- Como sea, necesitamos comer.- dijo el rubio, aún con Andrew en su cadera y la castaña bajo su brazo, camino hacia la calle.

- Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería donde podemos...

-Podemos ir al parque?- pregunto de pronto Andrew, haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

- Podemos comprar algo en la cafetería e ir al parque a comer.- dijo Hermione.

- Como la otra vez?- pregunto Andrew, Draco asintió. Los tres caminaron hacia la cafetería, pidiendo varios sándwich para llevar y un poco de jugo y fueron al parque, se sentaron en una mesa de picnic y comenzaron a comer. Andrew estaba comiendo rapidísimo para poder ir a los juegos.

- No comas tan rápido porque luego vomitarás sobre los juegos y tendrás hambre de nuevo.- Andrew asintió, deteniéndose a comer un poco, tomando se su jugo. Hermione le sonrió al rubio ante el tono paternal.

- Ya puedo ir?- pregunto el pequeño, Draco asintió viendo que había terminado su comida. Andrew sonrió y corrió hasta los juegos.

- Es muy diferente verte con él ahora, sabes?- le dijo el rubio, sonriendole cariñosamente. Estaba coqueteando con él? El rubio sonrió ante esto. Acaso la escena con la perra de la directora sobre la familia había hecho que lo viera con otros ojos? Hermione era muy buena con Andrew y se supone que como ahora era padre tenía ver ahora por su hijo primero, no? Y con Hermione ya era demasiado fácil estar.

- A que te refieres?- dijo el rubio.

- A que la última vez que estuvimos en el parque fui yo la que tuve que decirle a Andrew que hacer y esta vez fuiste muy firme con él pero sin llegar a ser tosco o grosero.- Draco le sonrío.- Me da gusto que te estes llevando bien con él. Ya hablaste con tu abogado?- pregunto tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

- Si, de hecho para finales de la semana tendré los papeles.- Hermione asintió.

- Me da gusto. Se ve que eres una buena influencia para Andrew y él para ti. De alguna manera has cambiado...bueno, no cambiado.- Hermione frunció un poco la boca.- más bien estás dejando salir un lado que no habíamos visto hace mucho.- Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, haciendo que Draco sonriera ampliamente. Claro que estaba coqueteando y eso le gustaba al rubio. Tal vez debería invitarla a salir. Sería muy raro salir sin Andrew? incomodo? Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más el celular del rubio sonó.

- Disculpa.- Hermione asintió aun sonriendole y el rubio contestó.- Hola?

- Draco, como estás amor?- dijo en voz baja una voz de mujer. Draco cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

- Que jodidos quieres, Pansy?- pregunto el rubio en voz baja. No quería dejarle saber a Hermione.

- Oh, bebe, me has tenido muy descuidada. He regresado de mi viaje, no se si quieres que nos veamos?- pregunto la mujer sensualmente. Draco suspiro. No se había acostado con nadie en semanas, podía ocupar el acostón. Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, el rubio escucho la risa de Andrew y Hermione, quienes estaba en los columpios. La castaña estaba sentada en uno y Andrew trataba de empujarla para que tomara vuelo el columpio, provocando la risa de ambos.

- No puedo Pansy, de pronto tengo cosas mejores que hacer.- y sonriendo colgó la llamada para poder ir con su familia.

* * *

_Llevaba meses sin actualizar esta historia! Más que nada pro falta de inspiración, pero juro que escribí este cap como 3 veces y la primera de borró de mi USB, la segunda se borró cuando se formateó la laptop y la tercera es esta :) Pueden notar que lo hice a la carrera por las faltas de ortografía ( que se debe a que no tengo Word :( Solo WOrdpad y es HORRIBLE! Asi que si alguién tiene una clave de Microsofth Office 2O1O que me pueda dar para instalarlo se lo agradecería enormemente)_

_Ahora, un servicio a la comunidad: No sé si han visto un manip Dramione de la escena de "Crazy, stupid love" donde estan en la cama? La tenía en mi lap y se perdió TODO y no la he podido encontrar :/ Si alguién sabe cual, lo agradecería :)_

_Los leo en los review y en las demás historias. Por cierto, Pansy si es la mala en esta historia :)_

_Atte; Friidaaa (A 27 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 3:22 pm)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: HP sigue sin ser mío :(**

******_Un hijo por un dollar, Capítulo 8._**

El rubio gruño molesto cuando escucho la molesta alarma del despertador. Draco estiró la mano para apagarla cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo interponerse entre su brazo y el aparato del demonio.

-Levántate! Necesitamos irnos ya!- Draco se cubiró la cabeza con una almohada y gruño de nuevo.- Draco! Necesitamos irnos ya antes de que cierren!- Draco estiró su brazo de nuevo, apagando la alarma.

-No cierran tan temprano.- dijo el rubio con voz adormilada, haciendo que el pequeño Andrew solo comenzará a saltar en la cama emocionado.

-No sabes eso, puede que la tienda cierre temprano hoy.- Draco se levantó y se sentó en la cama, ahora teniendo una clara vista de Andrew saltando en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo sé, yo lo sé todo.- Andrew sonrio.

-De verdad?- Draco asintió, rascándose un poco el abdomen.

-Todo y si no lo sé, Hermione si lo sabe de seguro.- Andrew asintió.

-Hermione es muy lista…- Draco asintió, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.-…y muy bonita.- El rubio se deutvo en seco.- Porque Hermione no vive con nosotros?

-Qué?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Porque Hermione no vive con nosotros? Se supone que los esposos viven juntos…- Draco levantó la mano y detuvo el cuerpo de Andrew para que dejara de saltar y pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué jodidos te hace pensar que Hermione y yo somos esposos?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues… salimos todo el tiempo con ella.- El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Mi mamá me dijo una vez que cuando dos personas se quieren pasan todo el tiempo juntos. Van a comer juntos, a los trabajos juntos y hacen cosas divertidas. Nosotros comemos con Hermione y vamos por ella al trabajo y hacemos cosas divertidas en el parque. Como ayer que hicimos un pozo en la caja de arena más grande que nustras cabezas- Andrew comenzó a reir como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Draco solo cerró los ojos por un momento. Cómo jodidos el niño había tenido la impresión de que amaba a Hermione? Estaba loco acaso?

-Andrew… Hermione y yo no estamos casados…o juntos.- Andrew dejo de reir y el miro confundido.

-Porqué?- El rubio suspiró. Como le hacía entender a un niño de 6 años que no todas las personas que conviven se aman?

-Pues porque…- Draco pasó saliva.- Emm, es complicado.- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no. Si no están casados porque no se casan y ya?- El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No es tan simple…

-Claro que lo es. Compras un anillo bonito y le dices que la amas y se casan.- Draco pudo ver como Andrew se estaba molestando por sus evasivas.

-Andrew, Hermione y yo no nos amamos.- el pequeño castaño soltó una risita.

-Claro que si.- Draco solo negó con la cabeza.- Si se aman, porque pasarían tanto tiempo juntos entonces?

-Porque Hermione nos esta ayudando con arreglar las cosas para que te puedas quedar conmigo.- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Qué cosas?- Por dios! El mocoso no sabia cuando dejar el maldito tema.

-Cosas que no puedes entender aún.- Andrew frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No soy tonto, si entiendo las cosas.- El rubio solo rodo los ojos.

-No es porque no eres listo si no porque eres un niño aún.- Andrew dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Pero…

-Ya, dejemos de hablar de esto porque me esta dando dolor de cabeza y si me da dolor de cabeza no podremos ir a comprar las cosas.- Andrew sonrió y asintió.- Ve a bañarte y vístete que tenemos que irnos ya.- Andrew asintió y corrió al baño. El rubio suspiró. Camino a la cocinas y se sirvió cereal, sentándose a comer. En la barrita de la cocina, frente a él estaba la lista de lo que tenia que comprar.

Después del desastroso "visitemos la escuela como una familia feliz" de día anterior, Hermione se había dado a la tarea de checar otras escuelas para pdoer inscribir a Andrew y su amiga Ginny le había dado la recomendación de la escuela donde estaban sus hijos. Era privada y accesible, además de fácil de comprar con un soborno. Después de la insistencia de Hermione de ir a verla juntos para que no fuera un "lugar donde crian nazis" como había denominado a la escuela anterior, fueron y a Andrew le encantó. Lo que más le gusto fue un barco pirata en el patio de juegos. Despues de firmar muchos papeles y jurar por lo más sagrado que traírian los papeles del niño lo más pronto posible, Andrew quedó inscrito formalmente. Lo que tenían en su manos era la lista de útiles escolares y código de vestir de la escuela. Ahora, Draco solo le hubiera dado la lista a su ama de llaves y olvidar el asunto pero Andrew había insitido que él mismo quería ir a comprar todo.

-Ya estoy!- anunció el pequeño castaño, vistiendo un short color naranja, una playera color azul con la figura de un super héroe que no reconocía el rubio y su espada a la cadera.

-Perfecto. Ahora, ven…- el rubio le sirvió un cereal con leche y lo sentó frente al televisor, sintonizando a la maldita esponja que parecía estar a todas putas horas y lo sentó.- Iré a bañarme y a vestirme. Ahorita regreso.- Andrew asintió sin remover la vista de la televisión y el rubio se fue al baño.

-Malditos juguetes…- murmuró cuando vio como todos lo malditos juguetes de pirata de Andrew estaba regados en la bañera. Draco solo rodo los ojos y caminó hacia la ducha, que estaba aparte de la bañera. Cuando entró, directo al agua fría el rubio sonrio un poco.

-Draco sabia que vivía bien. Tenía mucho dinero por su negocio conocido internacionalmente y tenia una casa grande. Un enorme patio, más cuartos de los que ocupaba y una buena ubicaición. Era conocido en el mundo, atractivo y más rico que el maldito vaticano de seguro. Pero hasta que Andrew había entrado a su vida el rbuio no se había dado cuenta de qué tan solo estaba en realidad. No tenia muchos amigos, de hecho solo tenía uno Blaize. Su madre estaba al pendiente de él, pero la veía cada dos semana a lo mucho y solo para que ella le comentara lo delgado que estaba y que necesitaba conseguirse una buena mujer y sentar cabeza. Tenía a Pansy, su acostón regular. Era un hombre y tenía necesidades pero eso de ir a un bar, elegir una chica y llevársela a casa no era su estilo. Le gustaban las relaciones monógamas pero también le gustaba el sexo, y para eso servía Pansy. Estaba Hermione…

-Hermione…- El rubio sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de la castaña. Tenia una relación de Odio-amor o algo así. Desde el colegio tenían esa tensión sexual pero siempre habían sido demasiado cobardes para hacer algo respecto a ello. O bueno, él había sido demasiado cobarde. Solo una vez que Hermione estaba demasiado ebria para poder recordar su maldito nombre se había prsnetado la oportunidad para pdoer llevársela a la cama y él había preferido no hacerlo. Desde entonces su relación era solo insultos mordaces de ambas partes y insinuaciones sexuales. Ahora con Andrew él rubio podía ver como Hermione dejaba a veces su guardia abajo y le mostraba el lado dulce de ella y eso le gustaba.

-Ya estás listo?- grito Andrew desde la puerta del baño, asomándose con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, sal de aquí para pdoer cambiarme.- dijo el rubio cerrando la llave de la ducha.

-Ok!- grito Andrew emocionado y Draco salió para poder cambiarse. Después de un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, ambos salieron hacia el auto del rubio, donde Draco batalló de nuevo para poder amarrar al niño, rindiéndose después de 5 minutos .

-Ok, si chocamos te haces bolita en el suelo, de acuerdo?- Andrew solo asintió. Draco subió al auto y lo encendió.

-Porque no puedo ir adelante?- pregunto Andrew después de un tiempo en el camino.

-Porque eres un niño.- contestó simplemente el rubio, tratando de pensar en donde jodidos podría ir a comprar todo lo de la maldita lista.

-Si fuera una niña si me dejarías sentarme adelante?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No, es porque eres muy pequeño.- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Pero mi mamá dice que soy un niño grande. Tengo seis.

-Solo los adultos pueden ir en el asiento de adelante.- Andrew asintió, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Cuando seré un adulto?

-Cuando cumplas 18.- Andrew volvió a asentir. Después de varios minutos, donde el rubio se la paso presionando botones en el GPS del auto para poder encontrar un lugar, Andrew volvió a hablar.

-Eso no es el camino al trabajo de Hermione.- Draco le miro por el retrovisor.

-No iremos al trabajo de Hermione.- dijo el rubio simpletmente.

-Y como sabrás como comprar cosas? Necesitamos a Hermione.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No, no la necesitamos. Además, creo que nos haría bien pasar tiempo solos.- Andrew negó.

-No, no eres muy divertido. Creo que deberíamos ir por Hermione.- El rubio se iba a negar de nuevo cuando vio como Andrew estaba sosteniendo su espada, como lo hacia cuando se sentía un poco intimidado.

-Pero podemos hacer cosas divertidas, como ir a comer un helado, no sé…- Andrew solo negó mirando al suelo.

-No podemos hacer eso con Hermione?- Draco apagó el maldito GPS que no estaba sirviendo para pura mierda y vió como el pequeño tenia lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que el rubio se orillará en medio de la carretera y apagara el auto.

-Hey, que pasa?- dijo el rubio, volteando su cuerpo incómodamente hacia el asiento de atrás para poder estar cara a cara con Andrew.

-Nada.- dijo en voz baja.

-Es por lo que dije de hacerte bolita si chocamos? Porque sabes que no chocaremos verdad?- Andrew negó.- Qué pasa, entonces? Hermione ni siquiera es tan divertida.- Andrew solo se sorbió la nariz y siguió con la mirada abajo.

-Es que…qué tal si me pierdo y no me buscas más?- Draco le miro sorprendido. De donde jodidos había venido eso?

-Porque jodidos no te buscaría?- Andrew soltó varias lagrimas.

-Es que… la otra vez que me perdí no me buscaron y que tal si me pierdo y no encuentro a nadie con uniforme y nunca te encuentro y me quedo solo para siempre?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Eso nunca pasará, Andrew.- El rubio le limpio las lagrimas con su mano toscamente, haciendo a Andrew sonreir un poco.- Cuando te pierdas no dejare de buscarte nunca. Además, siempre hay gente con un jodido uniforme.- Andrew asintió lentamente.- De verdad nunca te dejaremos solo Andrew…- Draco suspiró.- Ok, te sentirías mejor si Hermione viniera con nostros?- Andrew asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se acomodará en su asiento y encendiera de nuevo el auto.- No sé porque siento que me acaba de manipular…- murmuro el rubio, tomando de nuevo la calle y llamando por celular a Hermione.

-"Malfoy, qué necesitas?"- dijo Hermione con voz irritada, haciendo al rubio sonreir.

-Buenos días, rayo de sol.- Hermione bufó en el teléfono.

"-Es medio día Malfoy. Nosotros los de clase media si tenemos que trabajar un turno y no irnos a nuestro hogar cuando nos aburrimos como tu y tus amigos burgueses".- Draco soltó una risa.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me criticaras por mi dinero.

-"Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el cuál tu tendrías un hijo, y henos aquí cuando…"

-Dile que si puede llevar un perrito con nosotros!- grito emocionado Andrew desde el asiento de atrás.

-No, no habrá perritos!- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-"perritos?"- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Ningún perrito. Granger, necesitamos que nos acompañes a comprar todo lo de la maldita lista del colegio. Son un jodido de cosas y no sé ni siquiera donde encontrar la mitad de ellas.- Hermione suspiro en el teléfono.

-"Malfoy, llevo varios días largándome temprano de mi trabajo por tus necedades. No puedo ir hoy"- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Claro que puedes. Es tu maldito negocio, tu eres el jefe, puedes ir y venir cuando se te de la jodida gana.

-"Esto no es como tu empresa, donde tienes miles de empleados a todas horas esperando ansiosos que les des una responsabilidad aparte de traer café y sacar copias"

-Hey! Ellos aman traer el café y sacar copias. Es una honorable tarea y ellos la adoran. Además se les paga mejor que en cualquier maldito trabajo de tiempo completo en un local de comida rápida.

-"Draco…"- El rubio escuchó como Hermione ya le había hablado de su nombre y no de su apellido y supo que lo que diría era serio.- " de verdad no puedo dejar mi trabajo ahora. Tenemos un dálmata que esta a punto de tener perritos y un hámster con paralisis temporal. De verdad, no puedo salirme ahora."- Draco frunció el ceño y miró levemente hacia atrás viendo como Andrew sonreía levemente viendo hacia la ventana.

-Ok, Hermione, esto es lo que pasa. Andrew tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando el dije que iríamos solo nosotros dos por las cosas de la lista, insistió que teníamos que pasar por ti, dijo que tenia miedo de perderse y que no hubiera nadie con uniforme y que yo dejara de buscarlo. Lloró y todo, Hermione!- dijo el rubio en un susurró para que Andrew no escuchara.- Qué se supone que haga ahora? Qué le diga que no irás?

-"Draco…"- Hermione suspiró.- "Pásame a Andrew, quieres?"- Draco solo asintió y le pasó el teléfono al pequeño.

-Te habla, es Hermione.- Andrew sonrió y tomó el celular, colocándoselo en el oído.

-Hermione! Sabes qué? Hoy iremos a comprar mis cosas para la escuela…- Andrew se quedó callado por un momento.- Sí, Draco me dio cereal en la mañana.- el rubio rodó los ojos. Porqué Hermione pregunta si el niño estaba alimentado? Cómo si pudiera olvidar que Andrew también comía.-…porqué?- dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.-…se pondrá bien?...Oh, que bueno!...Los dálmatas son los que tienen manchitas, verdad?...Oh! Draco podemos quedarnos con un bebe dálmata?- pregunto emocionado.

-No! Ni siquiera son de Hermione.

-Oh…dice que no, pero algún día dira que sí…- Draco rodó los ojos.- Pero te vere después?...Ok, esta bien…Estás enojada porque no vives con nosotros?- Draco abrió los ojos y estiró la mano para poder alcanzar el teléfono.-… Oh! Pero no te preocupes, hoy cuando compremos muchas cosas para mi escuela voy a ver anillos para que ya puedas vivir con nosotros!- Draco tomó el celular lejos de Andrew y lo puso en su oreja.

-Hermione!

-"A que se refiere con eso de que no vivo con ustedes?"- pregunto la castaña confundida.

-A nada. Es solo que hoy pregunto eso y le dije que tenias tu propia casa y todo eso…

-A que no!- dijo el pequeño desde atrás.

-"Oh, ok…debo irme, pero no creo que Andrew ponga muchos peros ahora que ya le expliqué el porqué no puedo ir. Solo no lo pierdas de vista por favor y si no encuentras algo pregunta. Puedes ir de nuevo a Walt-mart o a otro autoservicio. Debo irme, adiós Draco."

-Adiós…- el rubio escucho como se cortaba la comunicación.

-Tal vez si le dijera que la amas ella no estaría enojada y vendría con nosotros.- El rubio rodó los ojos pero no se molesto en corregir a Andrew.

* * *

_No me maten! Desde noviembre que no actualizo esta historia y créanme que nadie lo siente más que yo. Primero una disculpa por los errores de ortografía, segunda por el tiempo que tardé en actualizarlas. En tercero porque no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo. _

_Espero de verdad que el capítulos les gustará. Los leo en los reviews :)_

_Atte: friidaaa (a Sábado 16 de juio del 2012 a las 11:30Pm) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío *excepto Andrew***

Draco gruñó cuando escucho la alarma del despertador sonar una vez más. Odiaba esa jodida cosa y necesitaba cambiarla.

-Andrew…- murmuro el rubio con los ojos cerrados. Después de unos momentos sin respuesta, el rubio movió su pierna y movió a Andrew.- despierta Andrew.- el pequeño soltó un gemido y se movió, revolviéndose entre las cobijas.

-No quiero, es muy temprano.- se quejó el castaño, haciendo a Draco suspirar.

-Levántate, es tu primer día de escuela y necesito que te bañes y te vistas.- Andrew volvió a gemir.

-No quiero ir.- se quejó, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

-Ayer estabas muy emocionado.- dijo Draco, recordando como Andrew había abierto sus nuevo útiles escolares y los había acomodado minuciosamente en la mochila nueva qué tenía la imagen de unos súper héroes.

-Pero ayer no tenía que levantarme en la noche. Aún está apagado afuera.- se quejo Andrew, señalando como aún no salía el sol.

-Eso es porque necesitas tiempo para poder bañarte y vestirte y desayunar y todas esas jodidas cosas que haces antes de ir al colegio.- Andrew frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama.

-No me gusta. No quiero ir a la escuela.- Draco sonrió.

-Muy tarde. Ve a bañarte.- Andrew negó, haciendo al rubio sonreír.- Bien, no te bañes, pero todos en la escuela preguntarán: "porqué el niño nuevo huele raro?" y qué dirás? Qué es porque no te bañaste.- Andrew rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero no me bañaré feliz.- Andrew se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando el rubio pudo escuchar el sonido del agua llenando la bañera, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, donde después de media hora de tratar de hacer una mezcla para waffles, desistió y decidió que desayunarían un cereal.

-Cosa del demonio.- dijo aventando la caja de harina al lavabo.

-Ya estoy!- Andrew apareció frente al rubio, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera sencilla y llevaba alrededor del cuello una corbata del rubio, mal amarrada por cierto.

-Ok… Estás seguro de que así quieres ir a tu primer día de clases?- Andrew asintió.

-Sí, creo que la corbata me hace ver más grande, no?- Draco sonrió.- Así los niños grandes no se burlarán de mi.- dijo Andrew orgulloso de su idea.

-Creo que has pensado en todo, Andrew.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole.- Ningún niño se atreverá a molestarte…y si lo haces me dices para poder patearles el trasero, ok?- Andrew soltó una risa, asintiendo.

-Desayunaremos cereal?- Draco asintió.- Ok, puedo tener de las rueditas de colores?- Draco asintió, sirviéndole un poco de un tazón. Después de desayunar, Draco fue al baño para poder orinar y darse una ducha rápida, se vistió y tomó las llaves del auto.

-Estás listo?- Andrew negó, cruzándose de brazos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero ir.- Draco frunció el ceño poniéndose a la altura de Andrew y lo miro a los ojos.

-Porque cambiaste de opinión? Hace un momento estabas emocionado por ir…- Andrew negó con la cabeza y le miro de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

-Pues ya no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.- Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-Pero necesitas ir a la escuela.- Draco le miro casi rogándole con los ojos. Andrew solo negó.

-No quiero.- Cuando Andrew dio un pisotón en el suelo y su mirada de llorosa comenzó a ser de enojo el rubio casi sonrió agradecido. Lidiaba mejor con un niño molesto a uno lloroso.

-Pues aunque no quieras. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos.- Andrew negó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.- Andrew, tienes diez segundos para poder recoger tus cosas e irnos a la escuela, sin tus dramas.- Andrew negó.

-No quiero, no puedes obligarme!- Draco respiro hondo y tomó a Andrew con un brazo, colocándolo sobre su cadera y con la otra tomo la mochila del niño. Sin decir nada, solo con un Andrew soltando gritos y patadas, lo subió al auto y lo amarró como pudo. Encendió el auto y avanzó hacia el colegio.

-Ahora, esta será la última vez que haces tus dramas, de acuerdo?- Andrew solo tenía loa brazos cruzados, frunció el ceño y miro hacia la ventana. Draco rodó los ojos. Qué se supone que se hacía en este tipo de situaciones? Después de 3 minutos de camino, Draco pudo ver como todas las mamás estaban en la puerta principal, dejando a sus niños. El rubio detuvo el auto y se volteo a ver a Andrew por uno momentos, ambos sin decir nada y el pequeño castaño mantenía su posición.

-No me bajaré.- susurró Andrew, sin mirar al rubio, haciendo a Draco suspirar.

-Tienes que bajarte, Andrew. Es tu primer día de clases, no puedes faltar.- Andrew negó.

-No quiero.- Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-Necesito que dejes la actitud y te bajes a tu maldita escuela.- dijo el rubio, levantando la voz confirme iban saliendo las palabras de su boca.

-NO!- Andrew gritó, haciendo que el rubio perdiera la paciencia y e volteara, presionando el puente de su nariz.

-Andrew, qué se supone que debo hacer? Necesitas ir a la escuela, todos los niños deben ir a la escuela.- Andrew negó.- dime que necesito hacer para que dejes tu actitud?

-No me escuchas ni te importa lo que digo.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Qué no me importa? Está escuela la elegiste tu! Sabes lo complicado que es inscribir a alguien a mitad de clases? NO! Te compramos los malditos útiles que tú querías, al ropa que tú querías e incluso comes lo que tú quieres! Te pido tu maldita opinión para todo! Se supone que yo soy el adulto y que tú me debes de obedecer en todo.- Draco tomó aire y le devolvió la mirada al niño, quien seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero a Hermione.- murmuro el pequeño, haciendo a el rubio rodar los ojos.

-No le hablaremos a Hermione.- Andrew frunció aun más el ceño.

-Quiero a Hermione!- dijo levantando la voz.

-No. No le hablaremos a Hermione para todo. Ella tiene una vida, sabes?

-Pues no tendríamos que hablarle si le dijeras que la amas y ella viviera con nosotros.- Draco se paso la mano por el cabello frustrado.

-El detalle es, Andrew, que no la amo. Ni siquiera somos amigos, tenemos una relación muy extraña.- Andrew rodó los ojos.

-Todos los adultos dicen eso.- Andrew tomó su mochila y suspiró.

-Andrew…- el pequeño le miró.- Hermione y yo no somos nada más que amigos, se puede decir. Nos ha estado ayudando mucho en esto pero no podemos recurrir a ella siempre que tengamos una duda o un problema.- Andrew asintió, mirando sus zapatos.

-Es por mi culpa? El que no quiera venir?- Draco negó.- A veces mi tío decía que cuando le hacía muchas preguntas a la gente, las personas no les gustaba y ya no quería estar cerca de mi.- Draco volvió a suspirar, removiéndose el cinturón de seguridad y bajándose del vehículo, abriendo la puerta trasera y sentándose junto a Andrew.

-Tu tío es un imbécil.- Andrew soltó una risita.- Y Hermione no está aquí porque ella tiene un trabajo, ella necesita trabajar para que puedan existir los animales sanos.- Andrew asintió. Después de un momento de silencio, Andrew pregunto.

-Podemos tener un perrito?- Draco sonrió pero negó, escuchando como en el fondo se escuchaba la campana anunciando la entrada de los alumnos a clases.

-No ahora, necesitamos bajarnos antes de que llegues tarde.- Andrew asintió, tomando su mochila y bajando del vehículo, seguido por Draco. Ambos caminaron por el mar de mamás con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo la puerta de la entrada con tristeza. Cerca de la puerta, había una señora abrazando a su hijo como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando dramáticamente mientras el niño la miraba también llorando. Andrew se pegó a la pierna del rubio, mirando confundido a los demás.

-Porque esa señora está llorando?- Draco miró la escena también un poco confundido. Porque estaba llorando la mujer? El rubio miró alrededor y notó como la mayoría de las madres tenían los ojos llorosos y algunas lo miraban extrañadas. Porque estaban llorando? Se supone que debía de llorar también él? Porqué? Que les hacían a los niños en ese maldito lugar como para que estuvieran así?

-No lo sé…- susurró el rubio, mirando confundido a su alrededor.

-Tengo miedo.- susurró Andrew, haciendo que el rubio asintiera. Llegando hacia la puerta juntos, vieron a una mujer con uniforme, mirándolos duramente.

-Señor …?- Draco la miró confundido.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, un gusto.- dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que la mujer solo le miró severa.

-Señor Malfoy, la entrada es a las ocho de la mañana, no a las…- la mujer miró su reloj.-…ocho con tres minutos.

-Ok…- dijo el rubio lentamente, claro que sabia a que jodida hora entraban los niños.

-Los niños necesitan disciplina y necesitan reglas.- Draco frunció el ceño.- Sin ellas, los niños serian salvajes. Niño…- la mujer tomó el hombro de Andrew, haciendo al pequeño mirarle temeroso.

-Wow, quite las manos de mi hijo.- dijo el rubio, removiéndole la mano de la mujer lejos de Andrew.

-Señor Malfoy…- El rubio tomó la mano de Andrew y levanto su otra mano en señal de silencio.

-Mire, señora. Los niños necesitan disciplina y reglas y millones de cosas más pero su escuela necesita mi dinero y mi nombre en su lista de padres para poder sobrevivir.- La mujer frunció el ceño. – Esta no es la mejor escuela de la ciudad y si estamos aquí es porque mi hijo la eligió, así que yo en su lugar empezaría a hablarle con más amabilidad y a dejar de tocarlo. No se deben de tocar a los hijos de los demás.

-Señor…

-Sabe qué? No sé si quiero que mi hijo este en esta escuela. Creo que debería de pensarlo mejor. Porque no va y le dice a su directora o jefe lo ocurrido y nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo? No pienso a dejar a mi hijo rodeado de salvajes.- Draco se dio la media vuelta seguido por Andrew y lo volvió a subir al auto.

-Entonces…no iré a la escuela?- dijo el pequeño con una mirada confundida, haciendo a Draco negar, tratando de amarrar correctamente el cinturón de seguridad del pequeño.- Pero…no entiendo. Hace un momento dijiste que todos los niños íbamos a la escuela…- Draco asintió.- Entonces porque nos vamos?- El rubio detuvo su intento de colocar correctamente el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Andrew.

-Me enojé y ya no iremos a la escuela hoy, de acuerdo?- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Entonces si me enojó puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?- el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-No, es solo que…

-Porque si me dijiste que todos los niños deberíamos ir a la escuela pero yo no voy a ir y luego llegamos y te enojaste y nos fuimos…- El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.- Creo que es el enojo, porque el llanto obviamente no les funcionó a ellos.- dijo refiriéndose a los niños que estaban llorando en la entrada antes.

-No Andrew, es solo que esa persona me hizo enojar.- Andrew asintió lentamente.

-Porqué?

-Porque te tocó.- Andrew volvió a asentir lentamente, tratando de entender lo que el rubio le decía.

-Pero…mucha gente me toca. Hermione me toca.- Draco asintió.

-Sí, pero esa señora te toco de una manera que no me gustó. Fue agresiva y completamente fuera de lugar. Nadie debe tocarte así, nadie, me entiendes?- Andrew asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

-De acuerdo. Pero… mañana si vamos a venir, verdad?- Draco asintió.- Sabes que deberíamos hacer?!- gritó emocionado Andrew.- deberíamos ir al parque y cavar un pozo en la caja de arena.-Andrew comenzó a reír histéricamente y el rubio iba a mencionar algo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Señor Malfoy?- Draco miró a la pequeña mujer vestida de uniforme.- buenos días, soy la directora de la escuela…

-Sé quien es.- dijo el rubio secamente, haciendo que la mujer asintiera un poco apenada.

-Me informaron del penoso mal entendido de hace un momento y…- Draco levantó la mano, haciendo que la mujer callará de inmediato.

-Ese "penoso mal entendido"- dijo el rubio, haciendo las comillas con las manos.- dejo a mi hijo severamente dañado.- dijo señalando al pequeño Andrew que seguía riendo histéricamente en el asiento trasero del auto, el rubio cerró la puerta.- No sé si necesitará terapia o tendrá un daño permanente en su vida.- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, haciendo a la mujer pasar saliva nerviosamente.

-Señor Malfoy, le pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido, de verdad estamos en toda la intención de corregirlo ya que ese no es el trato que le damos a nuestros alumnos. Podemos hablar de cómo arreglarlo, un descuento algún tipo de remuneración quizá…- El rubio le miro ofendido.

-Señora, sabe quién soy?- la mujer asintió.- Soy un padre consternado con el trato que le dieron a mi hijo.- dijo el rubio haciendo el ofendido. Él sabía que no le habían hecho nada a Andrew pero quería dejar en claro que no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de maltrato hacia su hijo.- Además…soy un exitoso empresario conocido internacionalmente así que no necesito su maldito descuento o remuneración. Quiero estar seguro que esa mujer no conviva con mi hijo y que esto no va a volver a suceder.- La mujer asintió, aun nerviosa.- Bien, entonces, dejando claro eso…me retiro. Espero no ver en la entrada a esa mujer el día de mañana.

-Claro señor Malfoy.- Draco asintió, dándose media vuelta y entrando de nuevo a su auto, viendo como Andrew seguía riendo.

-Wow, fue un hermoso pozo el de ese día.- dijo tocándose la barriga después de tanto reír.

-No sé como un pozo te da tanta risa.- dijo el rubio, encendiendo el auto y acelerando rápidamente, haciendo un estrenduoso ruido, solo para probar su punto a la directora que seguía de pié en el mismo lugar.

-Era un pozo magnifico.- dijo el pequeño, suspirando.

-Magnifico?- susurró el rubio hacia el mismo. Donde jodidos aprendió esa palabra?

-A donde vamos?- dijo Andrew, sonriendo y buscando dentro de su mochila.

-Vamos a trabajar.- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-A trabajar? Tu trabajas?- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Claro que trabajo. De donde crees que salió todo eso?- dijo el rubio, señalando las cosas que Andrew iba sacando de su mochila.

-No se.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Después de varios minutos, llegaron a un enorme edificio, Draco estacionándose justo enfrente, siendo recibido inmediatamente por un hombre en uniforme.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy.- Draco asintió, dándole las llaves al hombre y abriéndole la puerta al pequeño Andrew, tomándole la mano.

-Buenos días.

-Wow, él tiene uniforme. Hola!- dijo Andrew, saludando al hombre. Avanzaron y ambos entraron por la puerta principal.- como se llama el hombre de afuera?

-Cual hombre?- dijo el rubio, avanzando hacia el elevador, presionando el piso correcto.

-Al que le regalaste tu carro.- dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño.- Vamos a comprar otro?- El rubio le miro confundido.

-No le regale nada a nadie.- Andrew asintió.

-A que sí, le diste las llaves al hombre de afuera. Como se llama?- Draco se encogió de hombros.- No sabes?

-No, él se encarga de estacionar los carros en la parte de abajo. Le das tu llave, él lo estaciona y cuando te vayas él va por él y te lo da. Es un trabajo importante- Andrew frunció el ceño.

-Y porque eso no lo haces tú?- El rubio le miró confundido.

-Porque es su trabajo. Se le paga para hacerlo.- Andrew se cruzó de hombros, mirándole aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero porque? Si eso lo puede hacer tú.

-Estás insinuando que despida al hombre?- Andrew frunció la boca.

-Que es insinuar?- El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Nada, pregúntale a Hermione.- Andrew asintió, quedándose callado mientras el rubio agradecía silenciosamente que ya no le hiciera más preguntas.

-No me dijiste como se llamaba el señor.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No sé cómo se llama, Andrew, el solo estaciona el auto siempre.- Andrew volvió a fruncir el ceño, no contento con la respuesta.

-Y si siempre lo hace y es un trabajo importante porque no te sabes su nombre?- el rubio suspiró, derrotado. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador y ambos fueron recibidos por una enorme pila de gente, viendo curiosamente al rubio.

-Señor Malfoy, los rusos están en el teléfono esperando respuesta sobre la propuesta que hicieron hace varios meses. Estos caballeros también están esperando respuesta sobre la compañía en Canadá, al parecer tienen la solución para la demanda.- Draco asintió, tomando los papeles que su secretaria Emma le estaba ofreciendo.

-Gracias, pásalos a la sala de juntas, lidiaré en un momento con ellos.- Emma asintió.

-Hola, soy Andrew, cómo te llamas?- Emma sonrió ante el saludo del pequeño.- Yo ya te conozco.- Emma asintió.

-Soy Emma, te acuerdas?- Andrew asintió, sonriéndole.

-Hola, tu sabes cómo se llama el señor de abajo? El del uniforme que estaciona los autos.- Emma asintió.- Magnifico!- dijo el pequeño, haciendo que el rubio rodará los ojos. De donde jodidos sacó esa palabra.

-Emma puedes traer café?- Emma asintió.

-Oh, oh!- dijo Andrew dando saltitos.- Puedo pedir algo yo?- Draco rodó los ojos, asintiendo.- Puedo pedir un pastel?

-Ya desayunaste cereal.

-Pero quiero pastel.- se quejó el niño.

-Una rebanada solamente, por favor Emma.- la mujer asintió, haciendo que el rubio pusiera los ojos en blanco y caminará hacia la sala de juntas. Andrew le siguió un poco confundido. El rubio entró a la sala llena de persona con traje, se sentó en una silla al final de la enorme mesa, seguido de cerca por Andrew y se quedó callado un momento.

-Señor Malfoy…- Draco levantó la mano, haciendo callar al hombre de inmediato.

-Supongo que, con toda la gente que trajeron, vienen a avisarme que la estúpida demanda que pusieron la semana pasada se va a retirar.- terminó el rubio con voz firme, haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran de respirar por un momento.

-De hecho, señor Malfoy, venimos a proponerle un acuerdo donde creo que ambas partes estarán beneficiadas y…- Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.

-A menos que vengan a retirar la demanda y pedir una disculpa, no me interesa nada de lo que tengan de que decir.- El rubio se paró y avanzó hacia la puerta de cristal.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que es prudente que nos escuche antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- el rubio la miró con desprecio.

-Yo creo que es prudente que su demanda sea retirada antes de que pierdan todo el capital de su jodida empresa. Porque a diferencia de ustedes, mi equipo de abogados ha hecho su trabajo, sabemos quiénes son, de donde vienen, las demandas que tienen encima y las demandas que han hecho en los últimos cinco años de existencia. Sabemos que esto es un intento desesperado de salvar su empresa a costa de la mía.

-Señor Malfoy…

-También sabemos que en esos papeles que traen me ofrecen retirar la demanda si les compro su empresa a un precio bastante razonable, lo cual la mayoría de las personas aceptarían sin pensar pero sabemos que si la compro, después de una semana perderé millones de la nada.- El rubio les sonrió con malicia, viendo como la mayoría de los presentes ni quiera lo miraban.

-Señor Malfoy, debería preocuparse. Si vamos a la corte, su nombre, su empresa…usted mismo puede perderlo todo.- dijo un hombre de traje, viéndole con desdén. El rubio le sonrió aun más ampliamente.

-Su demanda es lo menos que me preocupa el día de hoy o en un futuro siquiera. Podemos ir a la corte. Les llevará un mes pedir una cita, tres en que la consigan, seis meses en que aceptemos, años en el juicio con apelaciones, gastos de dinero, que francamente no tienen para que al final un juez me dé la razón a mí. Mi nombre, mi empresa y yo, podríamos estar menos preocupados sobre esto.

-Pero ahora tiene un hijo.- El rubio miró a la mujer que le había mencionado a Andrew, haciéndola temblar un poco.

-Ni se les ocurra nombrar a mi hijo porque entonces esto será personal y ya sabemos cómo acaban las cosas cuando me tomo algo personal, recuerdas la empresa donde trabajabas antes, Smith?- dijo desviando la mirada a una mujer de cabello rojizo que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.- Caballeros, señoritas, me retiro. Les recomendaría que trataran esto con la mayor rapidez e inteligencia posible ya que, una vez que lleven esto a la corte y ustedes pierdan, ninguno de ustedes tendrá empleo en los próximos seis o siete años…o hasta que se me pasé el coraje.- El rubio sonrió, saliendo por la puerta de cristal, dejando las personas de traje solos y callados, mirándose entre sí.

-Wow, no entendí mucho de lo que dijo pero mi papá sonaba enojado y siempre que mi papá está enojado, consigue lo que quiere.- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, viendo a todos los presentes.- yo mejor lo dejaba en paz con esa "memanda" que se traen o se las verán conmigo.- dijo acariciando su espada en la cadera, tratando de intimidar a los presentes.

-Andrew!- gritó el rubio desde recepción.

-Magnifico, caballeros y señoritas.- dijo saliendo de la sala de juntas con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

_Wow, amo como Draco siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería toda su vida y ahora que Andrew tambien quiere hacer su voluntad, se está topando con la pared._

_Después de un año sin actualizar, les traigo este cap, espero dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias en un review :) _

_Los leo después *espero que pronto*_

_atte: Friidaaa (a 8 de agosto del 2013 a las 6:48pm)_


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: Nada es mío...aún.**

_Un hijo por un dollar._

-Andrew, por enésima vez, deja esa jodida grapadora y siéntate.- dijo el rubio con voz exasperada, viendo como el pequeño estaba jugando con la grapadora, aventando grapas a villanos invisibles.

-¿Qué significa "enésima"?- dijo Andrew sin dejar de aventar grapas y hacer ruidos con la boca, como disparos.

-Significa muchas, siéntate ya.- Andrew lo ignoró.

-Me lo has dicho tres veces nada más.- dijo Andrew.

-Las que sean, deja eso.- dijo el rubio, tratando de leer un documento en sus manos.

-¿Y porque decir "enésima"? ¿Porque no dices tres veces y ya?- dijo Andrew, encogiéndose de hombros, confundido.

-Porque a Malfoy le gusta usar palabras grandes para sentirse importante.

-¡HERMIONE!- grito Andrew, lanzándose a las piernas de la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.- Qué magnifico que estés aquí!- dijo el pequeño emocionado, abrazando el cuello de Hermione, quien se había puesto en cuclillas a su altura.

-¡Magnifico!- dijo el rubio burlándose de Andrew y su jodida palabra nueva que no dejaba de pronunciar. Hermione le miró con molestia en los ojos.

-Hermione, ¿adivina qué?- pregunto el niño emocionado, sentándose en el regazo de Hermione, quien ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas justo enfrente del escritorio del rubio.

-¿Qué, Andrew?- pregunto la castaña interesada.

-¡Decidí que quiero ser Iron-man!- dijo bajándose rápidamente de su lugar y corriendo hasta el sillón de cuero de la oficina, tomó su mochila y saco una libreta de ahí, enseñándosela a Hermione.- ¿ves? Como Iron-man.- dijo señalando el personaje de su libreta y la foto de la playera que llevaba puesta.

-Wow, muy bien, Andrew. Qué divertido.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-¿No se supone que eres un jodido pirata?- Hermione le miró molesta.

-El puede ser lo que él quiera.- dijo Hermione, acariciándole el cabello a Andrew.

-Si, hoy quiero ser Iron-man. ¡Como tú!- dijo señalando al rubio.

-¿Yo?- pregunto el rubio confundido, haciendo a Andrew asentir.

-Sí, Iron-man le habla a la gente como tú y tiene mucho dinero como tú y tiene una enorme empresa con su nombre, como tú.- dijo Andrew orgulloso, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-También se creen la cosa más maravillosa que le pasó al mundo…como tú.- El rubio rodó los ojos ante las palabras de la castaña.

-Ya sé de dónde sacó esa jodida palabra.- murmuro el rubio a sí mismo.

-Andrew, ¿podrías ir afuera un momento con Emma?- Andrew frunció el ceño pero asintió, empezando de nuevo con la grapadora.- Andrew, deja la grapadora, por favor, te vas a lastimar.- El pequeño asintió sonriendo dulcemente y salió de la oficina.

-¿Porque a ti te hizo caso a la primera? Llevo diciéndole que deje esa jodida cosa toda la mañana.- se quejó el rubio, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque recibí una llamada telefónica esta mañana diciéndome que mi hijo no asistió a clases por una terrible traumatización por parte del personal, por lo cual mi hijo probablemente tendría secuelas futuras y me rogaba que no demandáramos?- dijo la castaña, levantando la voz conforme iba hablando, haciendo al rubio soltar una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que hayan dicho eso.- dijo el rubio entre risas, haciendo que Hermione se molestará aún más.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- se quejó Hermione, dando un manotazo en el escritorio para enfatizar su molestia.

-Creo que lo es.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de ocultar su risa.

-¿A que se referían con traumatización? De verdad estoy preocupada, Malfoy.- El rubio asintió, sentándose junto a ella en una silla, tocándole el hombro.

-Una estúpida empleada tocó a Andrew y…

-¿Tocó a Andrew? ¿Cómo?- interrumpió Hermione, haciendo que el rubio le frotará el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo tocó de una manera que no me gustó. No era para lastimarlo ni nada, no te preocupes, solo no me gustó e hice un alboroto para que no volviera a pasar.- Hermione asintió lentamente, como procesando todo lo que el rubio le acababa de decir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Lo vamos a cambiar de escuela?- pregunto Hermione, haciendo sonreír levemente al rubio al darse cuenta de que Hermione pensaba que Andrew era tan suyo como de él.

-No, no, no es necesario.- Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿No es necesario? Si tocaron a Andrew de una manera incorrecta obviamente no dejaré que se quede ahí.- dijo la castaña levantando la voz y haciendo que el rubio se tapara un oído por lo agudo.

-Hermione, de verdad, ¿Crees que dejaría a mi hijo en una escuela donde sé de antemano que lo trataran mal?- Hermione negó lentamente.- Exacto. Hice una escena bastante perturbadora que incluía a Andrew riéndose como histérico, una o dos amenazas de demandas y obviamente, repetí mi nombre muchas veces.- Hermione asintió lentamente, soltando el aire contenido en forma de alivio.

-Eso es bueno, es bueno. Pensé que tendríamos que buscar más escuelas.- Draco negó, sonriendo. Le gustaba que Hermione se incluía completamente en todo lo de Andrew. Era extraño.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- dijo una Emma, asomándose por la puerta, haciendo que ambos adultos voltearan a verla.- Creo que necesita salir un momento, seguridad trata de llevarse a Andrew.- Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién llamó a seguridad, Emma?- pregunto el rubio quién salió rápidamente de la oficina, seguido por Hermione y Emma.

-No lo sé, señor Malfoy. Andrew estaba jugando con el señor Zabinni en el pasillo y de pronto seguridad llegó tratando de llevarse a Andrew.- El rubio soltó un gruñido, llegando al vestíbulo de su piso, donde estaba su propia seguridad del edificio discutiendo con Zabinni y Andrew asustado.

-¿Qué jodidos está pasando aquí?- dijo el rubio en voz alta a seguridad, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Señor Malfoy, este niño…- El rubio levantó la mano, haciendo callar al hombre de seguridad.

-Este niño es mi hijo. Así que cualquier tontería que piense decir, tome en cuenta que está hablando con el dueño de esta empresa, el que firma sus cheques y está hablando del futuro heredero de todo esto y el que firmará su pensión. Así que… ¿este niño…?- dijo el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

-Nos reportaron que había un incidente en su piso con un niño y…- el hombre se encogió de hombros. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién jodidos reportaría a Andrew?- dijo el rubio en voz alta.

-No lo sé, fue una mujer.- El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No me interesa, pueden retirarse.- Los hombres asintieron y se dieron la media vuelta, caminando hacia los elevadores.

-¡Draco, mira lo que me encontré!- gritó emocionado Andrew, señalando la silla con ruedas que estaba en medio del pasillo, que el rubio no había notado antes.- ¡Es un carrito en forma de silla!- Andrew soltó una carcajada y se subió a la silla.- Y él me está ayudando a moverla.- dijo señalando a Zabinni.

-Zabinni, ¿qué jodidos…?-el rubio ni siquiera terminó la oración porque el moreno ya estaba moviendo a Andrew por el pasillo rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa y Andrew riendo como maniaco.

-Deberías dejar que se diviertan un momento.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, viendo como Andrew estaba teniendo el momento de su vida.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Todas mis jodidas salas de juntas son de cristal.- El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.- ¡Si le pasa algo, Zabinni, te lo voy a cobrar como nuevo!- le grito el rubio, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su oficina, seguido por la castaña.

-Estará bien.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, tomando de nuevo su lugar frente al rubio, haciéndolo sonreír también.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No tienes una cesárea torácica con un trasplante de próstata que hacerle a un delfín o algo?- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Claro, después de los implantes de seno al Tigre de Bengala a las tres de la tarde.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera eres un doctor, Granger.- Hermione solo sonrió.

-Has dicho eso miles de veces, Malfoy, pero cuando necesites a alguien que te saque una bala por que uno de tus amigos mafiosos te disparo y no puedas ir al hospital para no levantar sospechas, no haré caso a tus suplicas.- El rubio soltó una risa.

-No tengo amigos mafiosos, Granger. Además, nadie se atrevería a dispararme. Soy demasiado bonito.- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-No creo que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin mafiosos, Malfoy. No eres tan listo.- El rubio le miro un poco sorprendido. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él?

-Estaría sorprendida de lo listo que puedo ser, Hermione.- dijo el rubio en voz baja, haciendo a Hermione acomodarse en su silla, haciéndolo sonreír. El momento se interrumpió al sonar del teléfono.- Emma.- dijo secamente el rubio presionando un botón del aparato.- Pásame la llamada, gracias.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Andrew está bien?- El rubio levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Claro que está bien, cálmate.- El rubio tomó el teléfono y se lo colocó en su oreja.- Háblame.- dijo secamente el rubio. Después de un momento el rubio asintió ligeramente.- Entiendo. ¿Ya hablaste con Jenks?- Hermione le miraba curiosa.- Pues solo necesitas saber una cosa. El niño es mío y necesito que esto quede resuelto al final de la semana o conseguiré a alguien que lo haga por ti.- El rubio colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

-Al parecer mi abogado está batallando un poco con la papelería de Andrew, como su madre falleció está complicándose un poco. Ya hablo con nuestro investigador privado y está en proceso de encontrar al tío ya que necesitamos algunas de sus firmas.- Hermione asintió lentamente, absorbiendo la información.

-¿Qué tal si el tío no quiere darte la custodia?- Pregunto la castaña preocupada un una mano en pecho. El rubio se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Hermione, mírame.- La castaña miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar al rubio.- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Andrew se quede conmigo.- Hermione asintió, colocando su mano encima de la del rubio, quien tenía a la castaña tomada de las mejillas.- No hay nada en este mundo que impida que Andrew se quede. Además…soy un bastardo muy terco.- Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo al rubio sonreír. Draco le quitó las lagrimas con los pulgares, dándole un beso en la frente.- No tienes de que preocuparte, Hermione.- La castaña asintió.

-Wow, esto es magnífico.- dijo Andrew desde la puerta.- Y ni siquiera necesitaste un anillo.- dijo el pequeño sorprendido, haciendo que Hermione le mirará confundida.

-Un anillo…¿a que se refiere?- El rubio se puso de pie.

-No tengo idea. Deberíamos ir a almorzar. ¿Andrew tienes hambre?- el pequeño asintió.- Bien, iremos a almorzar. ¿Hermione?- dijo el rubio, ofreciéndole la mano. La castaña se levantó y tomó la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, sonriendo.

-¿Porqué no tenemos carritos en forma de sillas en la casa?- pregunto Andrew.

* * *

_Capítulo cortito, pero necesario. Espero poder escribir esta historia más seguido, pero es complicado. Toda la historia ya está planeada, solo falta terminar de escribirla. _

_Pronto subiré una nueva historia corta, estén al pendiente si les interesa las historias donde Draco y Hermione son los mejores amigos :) _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los amo. _

_Atte: Friidaaa (1ero de octubre del 2013 a las 4:19pm) *horario de la tarde back on!*_


End file.
